


A Game of Hide and Seek

by 6918Sakura_Addicted



Series: Game? Game. [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6918Sakura_Addicted/pseuds/6918Sakura_Addicted
Summary: No one will know about us…o-oWe know something is going on…o-oWe won’t tell them yet, so we have to hide…o-oThey are hiding secrets and we are the ones seeking it…o-oThen let’s play a game.
Relationships: Fon/Verde (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Series: Game? Game. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time publishing. It might have some wrong grammars or typos. Please enjoy~

It all started a few months after the representative war that injured many people. During the days before this particular day, the hospital was ﬁlled with damages on the windows and walls, even the rooms maybe. But during this time, an invention was made to temporarily return the former cursed Arcobaleno infants into their adult forms.

It was actually hidden after all. But it was until a seemingly petriﬁed Tsuna screamed at the sight of a fedora wearing man in a suit sitting beside his bed instead of a little chibi kicking him off the bed.

Nope, Reborn refused to flip over the bracelet he was hiding under his sleeve again. To prevent more confusion. And of course, he might do it again because the brunet's expression was so hilarious.

But that doesn't mean that the other Arcobaleno would refuse too. This is why a taller adult scientist named Verde stood up a few steps away from a ruined couch where Mukuro is sitting.

"So, what do you think?" The scientist asked with his deep voice.

"Well, professor." Mukuro spoke, his hand was resting on his chin as he commented what he is observing right now. "I get that you are trying to get your old self back before turning into a cursed baby. But aren't you supposed to ﬁnd a permanent solution other than flipping back your little _friendship bracelet_?"

"Yeah, we know." He huffed. "It would take a long time to develop a drug to age into our proper forms. And I am not willing to risk my life into that. Not to mention there can be a possibility of being immune to the drug and revert back into infant. Have you read that- oh forget it." He looked away, seemingly in thought. "And besides, I would want to do something I am willing to do since a few months ago."

"What, to _lay_ with a woman?" The blue haired teen chuckled, causing Verde to pick up a nearby empty plastic bottle and throw it at him, hitting his forehead.

"Weirdo." He spats.

"And you do look like a pervert." Mukuro teased back.

"Sheesh, do you people have food in here? It looks like trash lying around the place." The scientist scratched his chin, looking around.

"Why? Do we have to steal again?"

"Hell no." Verde squinted on his leather wristwatch. "Fine. Are you all alone here?" He asked again.

"They are all busy doing whatever they want." Mukuro shifted a bit, lying himself to the back of the couch. "I said I wanted some time for myself then you came in."

"You'll bore yourself if you do that. Come with me." The scientist started to walk towards the door.

"I'll buy dinner for everyone."

"Really? You have something to pay?" Mukuro ﬁnally stands up, dusted his pants and follows.

"Where do you think all the materials for my inventions come from? Ah, don't answer that. You have no right to know."

"Fine, whatever you say." The teen raised his hands in defense.

" _And besides, I was really going to the convenience store after all._ "

o-o

At a convenience store, in one of the aisles, a pair of slender ﬁngers shuffled to arrange the products properly. He seems to be trying to get off something on his mind.

"Ah, I found it~" Light footsteps approached the busy teen. "Well, the shopkeeper was nice, though at ﬁrst terriﬁed because we look alike. You _do_ really control the town here."

Grey eyes glared at the slightly taller lookalike. "I really don't get it on why you came back as an adult asking me to accompany you here. Few months ago, I remember you wanted to sit on my head." Hibari frowned. "And don't interact with everyone like that. I dislike it."

"I have explained it to you. I have a reversible bracelet that returns me back as an adult temporarily." Fon smiles as if flowers bloomed. "And besides, they have to know soon that we were-"

"Don't even say it." The teen interrupted. "I just came here because you say it wasn't that crowded. Now get the thing you wanted to buy so we can leave. Otherwise I will-"

"Okay!" Fon smiled nervously and skips away to the next aisle. "Honestly, you look relaxed if you smile more~"

Hibari looked away and back to arranging the stuff on the shelf. He thought that he was relaxed in the Reception Room few moments ago until the Chinese man came in. Just signing some papers and ﬁles was suddenly changed into tall shelves of instant food and ingredients. He sighed and arranged again, waiting for that lookalike to come back.

Somehow his hand grabbed a random chocolate bar and he mutters. "What kind of a person leaves chocolates on a biscuit aisle?" He looked at it and he paused.

 _It was Sakura flavored_. Hibari feels bitter.

"There are no exams approaching." He glared at the pretty pink wrapper. Those chocolates were usually given as good luck charms but he is just annoyed on the terrible coincidences that happened to him today.

He takes a few steps before he noticed a pair of black shoes and dark green slacks.

"I never think I would see you here, skylark."

_And it had gone worse._

Hibari looked up to see those mismatched eyes and glared at the other teen. "I'm not in the mood of talking to you, Mukuro Rokudo."

"Why not? Is it because you don't want to see me or you are scared I would defeat you again?" Mukuro taunted with a grin.

"I am not in the mood of even seeing your annoying face. Now get out of my way."

"How amusing. Maybe you are just struggling to hit me in the face or to return that Sakura chocolate you are holding." The blue haired teen smirked. "Did you pick that up because it reminds you about me or your ﬁrst time I beat you up and kneel in front of me?"

"Why not both?" The black haired teen answered and shoved the chocolate to the taller one's face.

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro chuckled. "I like it when you lose your cool. But this doesn't have any effect on me. I do love chocolate."

"Leave me alone."

"And what would you do if I refuse? Does it involve _'biting me to death'_? Oh, I am so waiting for you to do that." His smirk never left his face.

Before Hibari could speak another word, a hand grasped his shoulder. "Hey now, why won't you guys calm down and get together for a while?" Fon smiles, with a white plastic bag ﬁlled with groceries on his other hand.

"Believe me, we never get along well." Mukuro remarked.

"And we shouldn't." The other teen added.

"But you guys were good together." Fon commented, slightly widened his eyes.

"Who says we were good together?"

"On that ﬁght against the Vindice, you both were in sync when you move. Like you should be a great tandem"

"That was one time. It won't happen. _Ever. Again_." Hibari said, while Mukuro was still smirking about how unusually defensive the skylark was.

"You both won't know unless you try it." Fon said.

The three heard another set of footsteps and they looked and see Verde carrying a basket ﬁlled with simple instant meals and sweet stuffs.

"I can't believe you are ditching me just to mock a skylark." He scolded Mukuro. "Hey, nice of you to be here." His eyes were directed to Fon.

"How very nice of you to wear the bracelet as well~" The Chinese man smiled, pulling back one of his long red sleeves to reveal a red colored bracelet.

"Oh look, you also have a friendship bracelet." Mukuro pointed out, making Verde shush him.

"Okay, you both got magical bracelets. Can we go now?" Hibari spoke, pouting a little.

"Fine. We should go." Fon nodded.

"Agree. I think we should." Verde agreed.

 _'Thank whatever is up there because we are tired of this friendly chat and we have to go back and forget this day ever-'_ Mukuro and Hibari thought to themselves.

"We should go have lunch at a restaurant!" The two adults responded with a joyful tone.

"What?!" The two teens reacted unusually in unison.

"Oh! I know about this good place around the corner!" Fon recalled.

"Yes, I have read good reviews about it." Verde added.

"Let's go there! All four of us~ I'll be paying."

"Why not. I'll pay ﬁrst the things I bought." The two walked towards the counter, right after the scientist snatched the Sakura chocolate from the blue haired teen's hands.

Mukuro and Hibari were both ignored and not given the option to decline an offer of food. They shared cold looks and went outside of the store in silence, waiting for the two to ﬁnish paying.

o-o

"How many in your party?"

"Four people."

"Okay. I'll lead you to your table and we'll take your order."

"Thank you."

None of the two boys would expect that they would be dragged into a restaurant with both Japanese and Chinese cuisines. Hibari huffed at the sight of many people. It was almost noon and it is natural for any place that serves food to be crowded.

Well, Mukuro on the other hand, grimaced at the thought of what they would get. It's not that he hated it but the times he was given food other than his companions, they ended up too fatty or too spicy.

Nope. He doesn’t like to feel like tortured on the inside again.

The two adults with them were just happily chatting about many things they didn't understand. They just waited until someone lead them to their table which is right by the window and unusually closer to the long counter with doors on its sides.

The seats were like red sofas and they were so soft and comfortable. Mukuro and Hibari sit by the window while Fon and Verde sat beside them. By this manner, they were facing each other.

The waiter took their order after they were passed some menu booklets. Mukuro had to sigh relief that what he took wasn't spicy.

There was nothing much happening at that point while waiting for their food. The two adults continued chatting about times in Rome or Venice or some other place. Hibari just stared at the window, looking at some random pedestrians walking around. Mukuro, have no other place to look at, just stared at the teen in front of him.

Hibari knew the other was staring at him. He just chose to ignore it rather than to snap and attack the other for just staring.

 _'They are unusually chatty.'_ Hibari thought to himself.

When the food arrived, the two teens blinked upon what the two adults have ordered. Two orders of mapo tofu opposite to two simple orders of miso ramen.

"Ah, you ordered it! You do remember!" Fon clapped his hands once in anticipation.

"How can I forget the one time our mission is in China and we were undercover in a restaurant while you tried to resist that mapo tofu?" Verde snickered.

"I thought you disliked it." Hibari blurted out in confusion.

"Well, I did before." The Chinese man smiled. "But before we became infants I used to love it~"

"And why did you think he hated it?" Mukuro asked to Hibari.

"One time I have mapo tofu while he was around. One bite and he just started to cry. Like a real baby." The black haired teen recalled.

"You do know babies don't eat spicy stuff, right?"

"Well, that makes you a baby then."

"Why would you-"

"I see you cringed a bit while looking at a spicy menu. You hated spicy stuff too. Not to mention your wailing one time you 'accidentally' ate that spicy noodles and you almost threw up in the restroom."

The blue haired teen grimaced at that memory. "I never thought you knew that."

"I know because I was the one who locked you in that restroom."

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Mukuro raised his tone while Hibari is the one smirking.

"I could've done worse to you." He replied, taking his bowl and splits his wooden chopsticks into two.

"You are a mean little man." He then took his bowl as well.

"So are you." He started eating the noodles.

"Why would you not eat meat or something a carnivore does?"

"Because I do want to have ramen right now and no one should tell me what I want to eat."

The two heard some giggling and they looked at the two adults smiling and content while eating mapo tofu. They were enjoying it because they have never enjoyed the spicy meal for who knows how long but the two teens felt a deep unusual aura within that happy vibe.

_'It feels like we were on a double date.'_

They continued eating in peace and they were waiting for dessert when Verde cleared his throat. "I think I should go to the restroom." He stands up.

"Oh, I should come with you." Fon added, standing up as well.

The two adults left and entered the door on the left side of the counter, leaving the two alone.

"Now that we are both alone, quit staring at me like that." Hibari glared.

"Oh, I thought you were trying to ignore me. Thinking about how the hell did you agree to have lunch with your mortal enemy." Mukuro rests his chin on his palms and his elbows on the table. "And you are having hives right now?" He looked at Hibari's exposed wrists where he was lightly scratching over it.

He hides his arms under the table. "I am ignoring you. Just stop staring at me."

"I am just looking at your shiny eyes."

"Shiny?" He reacted, slightly widening his eyes.

"They were like diamonds, actually. Especially when you brought that tonfa of yours up close your face it brings the color of your eyes."

Hibari, being unused to those compliments, was hit by one thought. "Wait, are you _hitting_ on me?" He narrowed his eyes and he twitched a bit.

"What? No."

"I would think of you as a woman charmer but are you really hitting on me?" He shifted uncomfortably, tucking his legs behind the bag of groceries hidden under the table.

"I am not gay." Mukuro said out. Clearly he has done teasing the teen in front of him multiple times but he didn't know he let out something like a pickup line. "Don't assume about that just because I complimented your eyes."

"Save your excuses. Continue doing that to me and I'll bite you to death in the stockroom right there." Hibari points at the door on the left of the counter.

"Sure, sure." He sighed but realized something. "Wait, that's not the stockroom. That's the restroom."

"No, that's the stockroom." Hibari denies. "The restroom is the other door on the right of the counter."

"No, I believe the restroom is on the left side of the counter. The professor went there along with your companion."

"No, that is the stockroom."

"It's the restroom."

"Restroom is on the right-"

"Left."

"Right."

"No, left!"

"Look, I hated being wrong here but I have been here a few times and I know the restroom is on the right side." Hibari said out. "Why would someone get in a stockroom to relieve themselves?"

"No, the restroom is on the left side." Mukuro interjected. "Why would two people who were not employees get in a stockroom?"

...

They paused for a while. Why did they go together? They realized the happy tone and the stories. And the unnatural feeling the two were involved in a double date. The instinctive thing they did was...

...to engage in a verbal ﬁght.

At ﬁrst it was about the debate on which one's the restroom. It shifted into personal stuff and they got lost into their thoughts until they realized Fon and Verde came back from somewhere looking so refreshed.

"You both looked stressed." Fon looked at them catching up their breaths. "Is there something going on while we were gone?"

"It's nothing." Mukuro denies while he noticed Hibari looking at the nearest wall clock to check the time. He noticed the slight widening of those eyes and realized how long it was been since the two adults left.

There is something going on.

"Um, sorry we took so long. We have to attend to the newest batch of pastries and we almost forgot your order." A female server apologized while carrying some cake and one large sundae.

"It's ﬁne. It was worth the wait." Fon smiled and assists the server on the dessert. A pen was dropped from the server's left pocket and fell down, going under the table.

"I'll get that." Mukuro bent down for a few moments, trying to get the fallen pen. When he got back up, he was holding the pen along with the Sakura chocolate that was bought earlier.

"Here you go." He smiled and hands over the pen to the server.

"Thank you so much~" The server bowed her head. "Just call us if you are going to check out." And she went back to entertain other people.

"Isn't that the one you were holding a while ago?" Fon asks, eyeing the chocolate.

"He was holding it." Mukuro pointed a ﬁnger at Hibari. "He just shoved it towards me."

"I have never tried that before." Verde shook his head.

"Really?" He started opening the chocolate wrapper. "Seems these are really lucky. Enough for four of us." He then distributed the two long sticks of chocolate to the two adults.

"The four of us?" Hibari reacted. "You assumed that I would eat that?"

"You would want to, don't you?" The blue haired teen smirked.

"Absolutely no-" The black haired teen was interrupted by a pink chocolate stick unceremoniously went into his slightly opened mouth along with two ﬁngertips. He was forced to bite into the chocolate and he glared at the one in front of him making fun of him with his grin.

It was sudden but after he blinked for a second, he noticed the hand that was near his lips were back to its owner, who was licking the remaining pink chocolate on his ﬁngertips. He could've sworn some of those were mixed with his saliva but he can't speak. He just bites into the sweet treat in his mouth and stayed silent.

And he realized while he was paying attention to Mukuro, there is the wrapper slipped onto his hand. He looked down to see it folded on his hand as if saying he should throw it away but he noticed the dark black ink writings.

He slowly pulls his hand under the table and unfolded it. Then he realized again what is really going on.

_'You also realized there is something off with them, right?'_

Hibari was silent while cutting a portion of the cheesecake that was in front of him and proceeded to eat it while gazing the outside again, drifting along with his thoughts again.

"You have just gone to a verbal ﬁght. Are you sure you are going to eat that?" Verde eyed the sundae that is really for Mukuro. "You might get a sore throat or something."

"No one cares about that." The blue haired teen responded. "I have my craving so let me be."

"Fine. You were like a hormonal girl."

"Let's settle this for a while." Fon chirped in at the bickering duo.

It remained like this until they ﬁnally got out of the restaurant. They are carrying grocery stuff and about to part ways.

"So this is where we go our separate ways." Fon said out, a bit sad on his tone.

"No worries. Aren't we going to meet again tomorrow along with the others?" Verde replied, scratching the back of his ankle with his other foot.

"Oh, right. See you tomorrow then." The Chinese man look at his side and noticed Hibari being Hibari and walked away without even saying something. "Wait! Hold up." He ran towards the other teen and catches up to him.

"Wait, tomorrow?" Mukuro asked Verde after the other two are out of earshot. "What is going to happen tomorrow, professor?"

"Tomorrow, all former Arcobaleno would meet and talk about...well, everything." The scientist replied, pulling back his sleeve where his green bracelet was hidden. "Including this piece."

"Is that so? Only the former cursed ones?"

"Yeah. Then, let's head back before they noticed we were like father and son bonding over here." They both started to walk to the opposite direction.

"Gross. You look more like an alcoholic uncle to me." Mukuro huffed before the grocery bag was playfully hit against his leg.

o-o

Few hours later after that coincidental meeting, Fon was sitting on the soft sofa, reading a red and green colored book. It was an American author with background knowledge about Chinese history.

Hibari appears in a dark grey yukata, recently come from the bathroom. Some say it was black but it brought out the color of his eyes. But those people who were the ones who actually see him in nightclothes are only family. Other times they would see him in a black pajama. Though either way, no one knows when he will wear one or the other.

"So how was your bath?" Fon looked at him.

"You don't have to ask me that. I took a long bath to take off what happened a while ago." The younger one scowled.

"Forgive me. It has been a while since we saw each other. You know that." He apologized. "We didn't know Mukuro was there too."

"Don't mention his name. I dislike it."

"Well, we can't avoid it. You two would meet more often now. Like a while ago."

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Are you two going to meet again? I thought you two brought us to a double date."

"That's...not what I meant." Fon closed the book and laid it on the table. "Mukuro was out from prison for months now. You should get comfortable seeing him on almost a daily basis."

"You of all people didn't get it. I hated him. Ever since he pulled that trick on me with the cherry blossoms, I would never think on getting 'comfortable' with him ever." His ﬁngers curled inward into ﬁsts. "I don't even want to think we would be as close as you two at all."

"Don't even think like that." The Chinese man sighed. "As some people say, there is a ﬁne line between love and hate. Maybe who knows what will happen to you two if you-"

"That's it. I'm going back to my room." Hibari turned away and heads to his room and closing the door. Fon lies back to the sofa and murmurs.

"Double date?"

o-o

"Hibari, Hibari." The small twittering of a fluffy canary bird woke up its master a few hours later.

Hibari was sitting by the corner of the room when he dozed off. "Oh, I fell asleep. I should lie down." He gently brushed his ﬁnger on the bird's feathers and he _stopped_.

"Yes, hello?"

He hears his older lookalike talking to someone over the phone. He shushed his tiny companion and slowly opened the door.

Fon was there, holding the phone and walking around slowly. "So everyone's going to be there?" He played with his long braid. "Sure I'll be there too. Half past ﬁve in the afternoon, right?" He then hums in agreement. "Okay, at the Italian restaurant in the middle of town. Don't worry, no one will ﬁnd out about it. I am kind of worried about Kyoya Hibari though."

Hibari just listened. He didn't say anything.

_Why's that?_

He was slightly shocked. He recognized that voice. He heard it earlier today.

"He just blurted out that he felt we had a double date at lunch." Fon laughed softly.

_Don't even think about it. He is just tactless when he speaks like that. He didn't know so don't worry._

_'What do you mean I didn't know? I have a hunch about it. Even-'_ Hibari thought to himself. He looked at the other side of the room where Fon's suitcase was. He became more curious.

"Okay, well I hope that is true. I sometimes can't read him that well. See you tomorrow then~" Fon ends the call and heads back to the sofa, resuming reading that thick book.

Once he felt it is safe to move, Hibari slowly stands up, tiptoed towards the suitcase and realized it was even unzipped. Not even locked. _'He is really staying here?'_ He shook his head and opened it. He noticed that all clothes were for his adult form. And one of them was a shiny, silky blood red yukata with a white obi.

And there is a small booklet tucked by the folded fabric. Slender ﬁngers slowly pulled it out and opened the pages.

_La noche paso silensiosa y tranquila..._

The entire text was printed in Spanish. Hibari has little to no understanding about the language so he flipped the few pages. Then he noticed a bookmark at the middle of the book. He opened the book to that page and tried to understand some few words.

So far, he reads sea, vacation, hotel, reserved. He realized it was a story. He realized one of the characters in the story wears a red yukata with a white obi.

Then he reads cherry blossoms. He ignored it for a while and continued reading.

Embrace, night, like, remove shoes, water, shore, holding hands, lips, special, kiss. The words were forming a scene in his head that he never realized how terrible it is until he reads...

_Undress._

Hibari closed the book, hides it back to its original place, and closed the suitcase. He was actually shocked. He cups his hand over his trembling lips.

 _'What was that?'_ His thoughts were all scrambled, such a seemingly innocent mind got shattered in an instant. He refused to read more of it because he doesn’t want more images of _that_ flooding in his head.

Of course he wasn't that ignorant, he knows it is for mature readers and his curiosity scarred him a bit on the inside.

If the red yukata was there...what if...

The teen shook his head and tried to get up but his legs won't work because of shock and he fell down on his back with a loud thud.

Some footsteps were heard and the door opened, revealing Fon panicked.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm ﬁne." Hibari denies as he sat himself upright again.

"You should get some sleep. Good night." He slowly closed the door.

"Likewise." The teen sighed in relief. He tried standing up again and he was a bit shaken. Not much about the part leading to where he refused to read. He was ﬁne about it. But the idea of Fon wearing the red yukata with a white obi shocked him.

Not to mention the time they spent lunch a while ago, _they_ were unusually chatty and seemed too close. And they even went _somewhere_ for more than ﬁfteen minutes.

And that call moments ago...

There is deﬁnitely something going on.

_'You also realized there is something off with them, right?'_

He remembered the note and he walked towards the nearby desk, pulled out some stationery and writes something on a piece of paper. The little canary bird flew and perched beside a pencil holder, waiting for its master to be ﬁnished and tied the tiny message onto it.

"Go deliver that message to..." He whispers to the bird and it flew past the window and away.

o-o

Mukuro was walking alone at night. The others were just chatting along with Verde about recent things and he just refused to talk with them.

He came up with an excuse to get some air and he just interacted with the scientist long enough during the day. That was a bit petty but they seemed to get what he really means by that little term called privacy.

He picked up a random branch just laying around and started to play with it. Drawing random stuff on the ground, twirling it around, tossing it. He was completely bored.

But his boredom was forgotten a while ago when he met his favorite skylark. Very fun to tease with. Not to mention his glaring gives him joy.

"Mukuro, Mukuro." He hears a little chirping.

He then looked and see the little canary bird which was used to be with one of the prisoners he busted out before. Now it was already attached to Hibari, which was really adorable, though it sometimes comes back just to scan the area.

Now to think of it, he does remember others referred the bird as Hibird. But he didn't mind.

"A message for me?" He approached the little bird and untying the little note. He unrolled the piece of paper and paused. This is very unusual indeed.

_'Meet me at the Namimori Middle School Reception Room tomorrow at 8 am sharp. We have to talk about something that happened a while ago. -Hibari'_


	2. Chapter 2

An unnatural feel of gloom ﬁlled the room as the two teens sat on the long sofa. No one was willing to talk for minutes now. The sound of ticking of the wall clock was very audible by this silence.

Ten minutes past eight. This is enough.

Hibari took in a breath before speaking ﬁrst. "What did you do to that message I sent you?"

"Burned it." Mukuro replies, still looking at the clock. "Have to make sure no evidence will be found."

"Okay..." He nodded softly.

"So what do you want to talk about? Regarding them?" The blue haired teen asked, turning his head to face the other.

"You tell me. Aren't you the one who passed the message to me ﬁrst that there is something off with them?"

"We were both there yesterday. They share nice friendly greetings, dragged us into a restaurant, and act all couple-like." He recalled. "I am sure your doppelganger was very nice like that to everyone."

"He was annoyingly nice, _all the time_." The black haired teen agreed. "But it was different around your friend. I feel it. There is something odd about them. Like...they were going out."

"You are just assuming too much. Do you do that every day?"

"No you don't understand." He stands up and approached the desk where he usually sits. "He had a call last night about a meeting happening today."

"He didn't tell you?" Mukuro asked, crossing his legs.

"About what?"

"All former cursed Arcobaleno will have a meeting today about recent events, along with the invention that makes them temporary back to their former forms." He recalled again. "The professor told me after you both left."

"Speaking of whom, he's the one who called last night."

"Really? I did notice him calling someone."

"Indeed. He said they should not worry about me because I didn't know about it."

"You were bothered by it? I thought you didn't care about others."

"I know I shouldn't. But..." He sank to the chair, sighing. "I saw the luggage. He wasn't planning to return back to his baby form. And..."

"What?" Mukuro asked, wondering the sudden change.

"There's a red yukata packed. Along with a booklet. Just by opening the booklet, it just points out to me that they are really going out without telling everyone. I know I don't care but...I hated someone keeping secrets from me like that. It's disturbing me."

The blue haired teen stands up from the sofa and approached him. "Then, what is it then? What does the booklet say?"

"Some Spanish love story that made me disgust myself from even opening it." He replied in a bitter tone.

"So what are we going to do? Stalk the two to ﬁnd out if they were dating?" His hands pressed on the desk.

" _We?_ "

"Why else would you dump your struggles over one day at me? You clearly needed me in busting their secrets out."

"I don't need you in doing that." Hibari looked away. "I am ﬁne on my own."

"Then why are you acting so different today? Asking me, your enemy, into your lair and spilling out your thoughts as if we were really close." Mukuro started to taunt. "What is it within that booklet then? Is it so romantic? Or is it too _dirty_ that the thought of the professor and your doppelganger-"

Hibari slammed his palms on the desk and abruptly stands up, facing Mukuro. "Look, I don't like to think about it and all I needed is something to clear out these inappropriate thoughts running in my head. I have to ﬁnd the clues and ﬁnally clear up what kind of relationship they are really having."

"Then let's play a game." Mukuro smirked.

"Game?"

"We are the two players, playing detective. Trying to ﬁnd clues about them."

"No thanks. I am not a child."

"But you _do_ need my help, right?" His smirk grew larger.

They were actually facing each other very close that they can feel the soft air coming in and out of their noses. Looking deep into their eyes and it was like time has stopped.

They heard the door opens and a small interrupted greeting. "Hi-"

They looked and saw poor Tsunayoshi, unfortunate to see the two uncomfortably close. The brunet was silent, slowly closing the door like nothing happened.

o-o

Tsuna was just passing by to see if everything's okay right after he heard some familiar voices.

But when he opened the door, he noticed Hibari and Mukuro in a staring contest while their faces were uncomfortably close and creating the gloomy aura.

He tried to escape but when he turned away from the door, Mukuro is right there, smirking evilly.

"HHIIEE!" He shrieked in fear.

"Why if isn't Tsunayoshi." Mukuro greeted. "Can't believe you would come by~"

"Why...why are you here?" Tsuna tried to remain calm, stepping back in defense. "Why are you with Hibari-san?"

"He called me. Had a private chat. It seems he is trying to ﬁnd out about something that caught my interest."

"Huh? What was it?" The brunet questioned.

"It's a game of hide and seek. Someone is hiding secrets and we are the ones seeking it." The blue haired teen nodded. "It's an interesting game that we made."

"Game?"

"It wasn't that important or related to you, to be honest." He steps aside for the brunet to walk pass the hallway. "Now go back to your class. You might get punished."

"Okay..." Tsuna walked while staring at Mukuro warily. "I hope you both have fun?"

"Oh we might." He agreed. "And another thing."

"What is it?"

"Never get in our way. It's probably better for you and your friends to stay out while we search for some clues you don't understand." He smirked that made the brunet shiver and runs away.

o-o

When Mukuro came back inside, he saw Hibari not on the desk, but leaning against the wall, staring past the window.

"What did you say?" The black haired teen asked.

"Just warning him to stay out of the way. He doesn’t have to be involved into something we do."

"I see."

"We have to listen to that Arcobaleno meeting anyway." Mukuro suddenly spoke.

"Hm?"

"They will talk about recent things. They might say about what is going on between them. But I don't recall where."

"That Italian restaurant in the middle of town at ﬁve thirty in the afternoon." Hibari recalls. "They talked about it last night."

"That's good. Do you want me to go with you?"

"If you want to."

"We have to be there before they would so we can ﬁnd someplace to hide."

"Hmm..."

"Now what? It's a few hours from now. What do you want me to do, _Kyoya_?"

Hibari visibly twitched. "Don't just freely address me like we were friends or something. I dislike it." He glared at the other.

"We have known each other for a while now." Mukuro smirked. "And didn't your teacher did the same?"

"And you thought he gets away from it?"

"If you want to make this work, you would allow me to call your name and I'll allow you to call me mine."

"Just leave." Hibari shoos. "I don't want to see you until later afternoon."

"See you later then~" The blue haired teen turns around and heads to the door. "If we were right about our guess, what would make you feel?" He asked before leaving the room.

"A bit relieved, maybe." The lone teen muttered.

o-o

The Italian restaurant was very high class and had great prices for a wonderful selection of meals. No wonder many rich people would come by and have dinner.

At four forty-ﬁve in the afternoon, Hibari has found a way to get in. He looked around and see that the place was slowly getting ﬁlled by people and the servers were too busy to even recognize him.

He lightly scratched his wrists again. He doesn't feel comfortable at all.

"So you're here early." A familiar voice whispered from his behind.

"So do you." The black haired teen remarked.

"Well, I found the reserved area for them. It was under Giglio Nero." Mukuro spoke in a low tone. "I hear it from the servers."

"Where is it then?"

They walked for a while until they found themselves into a corner by the stockroom where a long table that ﬁts up to eight people. "Well hidden. But those servers are chatty about the customers. Now what should we do?"

"Excuse me, I don't remember agreeing to do this with you." Hibari frowned.

"Are you going to have this argument again, Kyoya?"

"I said I can do this on my own."

"Well you are going to need me anyways." Mukuro sighed and he looked at the window. He became defensive and shoved Hibari under the table next to it. "Hide."

"What are you-"

"Shh. They are coming." He shushed.

The table cloths are very long and was good for hiding places so they curled their bodies under the table and squinted their eyes to look through the thick white fabric.

The noticed a light cream dress along with pink slip on shoes. The ﬁgure is small, along with tall suited guys. It's the leader, despite of her size.

"Thank you very much!" Yuni thanked her bodyguards.

"No worries. We will be on standby on the other tables." One of the men spoke and they went on their way.

Then three people came in, one is a woman, with two men. Later by later, they were all complete in front of their eyes.

"My, I know the meeting is by ﬁve thirty but we are all here almost thirty minutes early." They hear Fon is speaking.

"Maybe we were just racing to see who comes ﬁrst." They hear a deep voice from a man in a fedora. They think this is Reborn's original form.

 _'They are really different when they are adults.'_ Mukuro spoke in Hibari's head.

 _'Did you just get in my mind?'_ The other one frowned and glared.

_'We can't speak with our mouths while they are there.'_

_'Then just pull out one of those pesky illusions like you always do and sit properly like normal people.'_

_'I am honored that you complimented my abilities. However, they are very skilled professionals who are able to detect it from a distance. They were considered the best and the strongest. One wrong move and we will be caught.'_

_'Excuses.'_

_'You say that. But one of them is an illusionist from Varia. We fought once, remember?'_

_'...'_

_'And another thing. They would question why we were like this while eavesdropping their meeting if we get caught.'_

Hibari looked up to see Mukuro is sprawled over him while hiding under the table. He frowned. _'What do you think you are doing?'_ He asked in his mind.

_'Pardon me for being rushy but if I move, the table would move as well and we'll uncovered ourselves.'_

Hibari has no more to think and crossed his arms in defeat.

o-o

The meeting was started after a waiter came by and took their orders of steak and pasta, along with seven orders of wine and one orange juice for Yuni.

There was nothing much in the meeting except the news of what they were doing in their respective works. Each one was given the time to speak and the others listened.

The two teens were bored upon listening to the mundane tasks of these people. They shifted a bit so that the blue haired teen would rest his arms from carrying his own weight.

After a while, they ﬁnally hear some important things.

"Let me say it now. I can't believe you guys are wearing the bracelet invention thing." The woman named Lal Mirch reacted. She's the only one among the table, other than Yuni, who never needed to wear such bracelet because her curse of being an infant was completely removed.

"Of course!" The purple haired stuntman, Skull responded. "We were all jealous of you being-" He was interrupted by a hand pushing him away.

"It had to be done." Mammon, the hooded illusionist interrupted. "We missed our former forms too much. Which reminds me, Verde. What's the progress of the drug you are trying to make?"

"I told you many times." Verde sighed. "The bracelet is for temporary solution. However, it is durable that it can hold our forms like this for years. And I might remind you about the fact of ethics dragging me down to prevent creating the drug right away."

"Oh, right. You will be arrested if you do that." Reborn smirked under his hat.

"You as well. You should be thanking me for this. Because if I haven't done this, we could've been sitting on high chairs and forced to eat mush."

"I agree with that after all. But I don't mind anymore if I am an adult or a baby. I have other priorities now anyways."

"I understand that you are a tutor now." The scientist drawled. "I was actually talking about the soon to be married couple there." He looked at Lal and her fiancé.

Colonnello, who was beside her and arm across her shoulder, reacted. "What do you mean by that, kora?"

"I say it because you people are going to be married soon and you both ﬁnally have a chance to _satisfy_ yourselves on the honeymoon." He said, causing few of them to laugh under their breaths.

"You do say that because we are getting married. But you should say that to yourself. Do you want to satisfy yourself like _that_ , kora?" The blond smirked. "I have to question you on why you have to get here earlier than us. Is it because you are seeing someone, kora?"

"Please stop arguing." Yuni was a bit worried.

"You are clearly out of your mind." The scientist scoffed. "And have I tell you I came here with Fon on the same plane?"

"Do you even see him with someone?" Mammon asked the Chinese man.

"No. I haven't seen him...with someone." Fon raised his hands in defense.

"Are you sure? Or maybe _you_ have been seeing someone too and you two are on denial."

The two teens listened carefully.

The two accused males laughed awkwardly. "No, no." They muttered as their companions interrogated them.

"Ah, we are not seeing anyone right now." Fon ﬁnally said.

"We only spend our time together or our places." Verde added.

"And if we do are seeing someone, we would tell you."

"Would you please drop it?"

"Fine." The others relented. They drank a bit of wine.

"Hey, you know what's funny?" Skull started to talk. "What if you and Fon are _dating_?" He looked at Verde. Yuni got slightly choked by the juice she was drinking in surprise.

"What?" The scientist reacted.

"It seems you two are spending more time together. And you both say no one is seeing anyone. Maybe you two were going out?" The stuntman giggled.

"That's insane. Why would you think about them being gay?" Lal asked.

"I wouldn't mind." Mammon mutters before drinking wine.

"I'm just saying!" Skull said out.

"You okay, Yuni?" Reborn pats the girl's back as she coughs out the juice that came into the wrong pipe.

"I'm ﬁne." She replied with a smile.

"What are you saying then?" Lal continued, not minding what happened to the girl. "Do we need for the two spill out...whatever it is?" She asked, really taking mind of what the stuntman actually saying.

"Or we could ask the two guardians they are living with about it."

"No. They would never ﬁnd out." The two accused replied. "They would mind their own business and ignore about it."

"Even if Hibari is involved? He would not see it? If we can ask him, would he notice something?"

"He would never ﬁnd out anyways. He doesn't know anything."

Under the next table, Hibari was actually urging himself to move. He saw something that made him mad.

_'Didn't know? I know something is going on!'_

Mukuro noticed the slight movement and pinned the other teen to the floor. _'You really don't know about it. The whole truth. You are assuming too much.'_

_'Just look at them. Can't you see it?'_

_'Don't move or I'll pin you down more.'_

_'Let me go or I'll bite you to death too.'_

_'No. Just wait.'_

_'They would not tell it right now. They are in complete denial!'_

_'Stop squirming or our cover will-'_

Mukuro's back hit the table. They forgot there are lit candles on every table and they successfully knocked the one on the table they were hiding.

What's more than that, the candle dropped on a spilled alcohol on the floor and it caught ﬁre, running up the next table.

"FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE!" Some random customer yelled out.

Next thing they heard was the ﬁre alarm that made all people inside the restaurant evacuate outside. This includes all the Arcobaleno. Yuni was standing there, looking at the table where the two teens are hiding.

"Yuni, come on." Reborn grabbed her hand and escorted her outside along with the men.

"I am sure...they were..." The girl whispered, inaudible by shrieks of people.

The two teens waited for a few moments before they can leave at the back exit so no one can see them.

o-o

They ran a couple more blocks before they realized no one can follow them.

"You could've stayed still, you know." Mukuro ﬁnally said. "They have them nervous and cornered. But you are being such a child and squirmed-"

"I saw them holding hands." Hibari said. "I saw them hide it under that table and deny it. I can still see it even it was covered with the table cloth."

"Are you satisﬁed now?"

No answer. He just looked away.

"You know, nothing much is going on. They are just resuming into their lives before they are cursed. So-"

"Mukuro." One response.

The blue haired teen looked back to the other who called his name.

"That 'game' you were talking about? About us, trying to ﬁnd out about them?"

"What about it?"

Those grey eyes sparkled that rivaled the twinkling stars from above. Mukuro can't help but smirk at the response.

" _I'm in_."


	3. Chapter 3

Hibari laid down on his bed that night. He stared at the ceiling silently. He can't believe the words came out of his mouth sometimes.

All the things that happened to him, the one that happened a while ago was something he didn't even look forward to. He tried to take it off his mind but all he did was to stare at the plain ceiling.

He realized no matter how hard he tried denying it, he can't change the fact he agreed to play a game with his mortal enemy just to ﬁnd the relationship status of his own relative and the scientist buddy.

The black haired teen sighed and covered his eyes with the sleeves of his black pajama. _'Why did I have to agree?' He thinks to himself. 'I could've said something that keeps him out of my way but all I say is I'm in?'_

 _'But,'_ He turned his head to the side, facing the wall. _'We could've found out what is going on between them if I barged in. But he stopped me. He even topped me and pinned my arms.'_

In brief anger, he punched the wall. His knuckles turned pink after its impact. He didn't mind the pain. He was just annoyed on how things turned out recently.

"You're still awake?" He hears Fon talking through the closed door.

"Trying to sleep." Hibari said, looking at the source of the voice.

"Mind if I... come in? I need your opinion of something."

"Why would you need my opinion?"

"I'll come in anyways." Fon comes in with a smile and wearing such a familiar set of clothes.

Blood red yukata with a white obi.

Hibari sat up and got tensed. He remembered the small booklet he read the night before. He wanted to forget he ever got his hands on it. "What..." He managed to say one word.

"Well, I just checked if it really ﬁts on me. Something wrong?" The Chinese man reacted.

"Nothing. As long as the clothes were ﬁt and not too short. I don't mind." He replied, hiding his reddened knuckles under the pillow beside him.

"Is that so? Well, thanks by the way." Fon was about to head to the door.

"The yukata..." Hibari spoke. "Did someone gave it to you?"

Fon turns around. "Ah, I bought it for myself." He replies, opening his arms to show the sleeves. "It was a funny story. I was reading this love story and I saw this yukata on a shop in Tokyo. You could've seen it. They have a wonderful collection."

"Maybe some other time."

"Why did you assume that someone gave it to me?"

"You never wear yukatas before." Hibari blurts out.

"Well, I did before. But it seems we never knew much about each other." Fon said out of the blue.

"We have nothing else to share. I don't have to share mine if you won't share yours."

"No. No one else has to share the deepest, disturbing parts. Only the lighter ones. Like...do you have speciﬁc feelings over someone? All I heard are 'I don't mind', 'I hated them crowding', and nothing else. The strongest feeling, I ever got from you is from yesterday when you say that you really hated Mukuro-"

"Do you have speciﬁc feelings to _someone_ then?" Hibari interrupted. He doesn't want that name to be involved in their conversation. And he was getting the idea of manipulating the conversation to get what information he needed.

"Huh?"

"You said so. About me telling my hated against that guy. Do you have any speciﬁc feelings like that intensity to someone?"

Isn't that interrogation?

Fon was a bit shocked at ﬁrst, but he smiled. "If I would have one, I might tell it to you soon."

 _'I want to know as much as possible.'_ He thought. "You owe me one." He frowned a bit. "If I caught you never telling me the entire truth-"

"Don't worry, I know the punishment. But it's already night and you still have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Fine. Just turn off the lights before you go."

Fon reached up his hand to the switch and flicked the lights off. "Have a good rest~" He smiled and closed the door silently.

Hibari lay down on his bed again, his head softly pressing on the pillow. He sighed again. _'It had to be done. We have to know what is going on between those two and my mind would be in peace. Just temporary. We have to make a truce. I don't want it but...it's necessary for now.'_

He looked at his side and notice his little canary friend smushing itself on the pillow next to him. "It seems you have to be travelling back and forth from here to Mukuro for now." He whispered as he brushed the soft yellow feathers.

He was almost able to relax but the thought of the blue haired teen teasing him with his ﬁrst name annoyed him until he fell asleep with a bitter feeling inside.

o-o

The next few days, Tsuna has been noticing a brief odd feeling that happened at a random time during the day. It continued on and on and tried to ignore it or kept it hidden from anyone. But the most obvious one that even his friend Gokudera caught his reaction is when he was particularly early in going to school and happened to glimpse Mukuro smirking while lifting his index ﬁnger on his lips.

"Is there something wrong, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked the brunet. Surely he noticed him stiffened a bit.

"Ah, nothing. It's nothing, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled.

"Are you sure? I noticed you were acting a bit different."

"I'm sure."

Just then, Yamamoto came in the room with a cheerful smile, just as always. "Good morning, Tsuna! Gokudera!" He chirped at the duo.

"Oh, good morning!" The brunet greeted back.

"Why are you a bit late?" Gokudera scowled at the newcomer. "Baseball practice?"

"Actually no. I got caught up with some amusing rumors today. Which reminds me..." Yamamoto replied and looked at the purple haired girl sitting on her desk.

Chrome is already comfortable in her studies after she was suddenly transferred from her previous one few months ago. She is coming in very early recently to catch up with her reading with a small pocket book.

Gokudera and Tsuna were both curious when Yamamoto came towards her and asked her something.

"Hey, what is it about the rumors of your 'brother' walking around the school recently? I don't really remember you having siblings at all." He asked while laughing slightly.

"Huh?" The two boys were shocked. They both know Chrome has never mentioned anything about siblings. But they do know of _someone_ who does look like her based on hairstyles.

"What? Mukuro is here?!" Gokudera reacted.

"Mukuro?" Yamamoto responded. "Why would he be here anyways?"

"I knew he is here! In the school! He messed me up two days ago with his illusions that made me lost in the library!"

"Maybe you are just tired that time."

"I SWEAR IT IS TRUE! EVEN JUUDAIME WOULD AGREE MUKURO IS HERE!"

"Mukuro-sama said not to interfere with what they are doing." Chrome said out in her soft voice.

"Really?" Tsuna asked her.

"What 'they'?" The two boys asked.

"Mukuro-sama said he was being invited to come here for the 'game' they are playing."

"The game!" Tsuna recalls.

"What does it mean, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"I saw Mukuro few days ago. Well, we talked." The brunet said. "He said they were playing hide and seek, looking for something that caught their interests. And he said we should not be involved looking for clues we don't understand."

"Who in the right mind would invite him here?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna shivered a bit before replying.

"He was in a game with...Hibari-san."

o-o

"Then tell me why are you here even I haven't told you to come?"

Over the past few days, the two teens were meeting up anywhere in the school. They talked little about what is going on in their places and there is nothing much seen about the two adults seeing each other.

"I was bored." Mukuro replies nonchalantly.

"So? We can always write and send letters." Hibari glared at him while leaning on the wall that is protecting him from falling off the building. "And didn't you have your gang to entertain you?"

"They are not as entertaining as you though."

"I am not. So just wait back on your place until I send a letter. Or you could tell me more about what happened with your scientist buddy."

"There's nothing much to tell about Professor Verde." He approached the other and leans to the wall as well. "He doesn't talk about personal life and we only realized it when he talked about his works. I still think it's better that he's just a brain. Many can have good usage for that instead of him playing by himself with his toys."

"You both are weird." The black haired teen reacted, looking at the scene below. "Aren't you the same thing?"

"Flattering." Mukuro chuckled. Then he stared the one beside him. "Seriously, if no one's going to ask, I will. Why do you two look so much alike? You and your Chinese lookalike?"

"Hm?" Hibari looked back at him. "Genetics, really."

"You were both related? Are you two-"

"No one cares in what way we are both related. I don't want others to know."

"Do we have to play with those square things to recognize how? Based on your traits?"

"Hell no."

"But I can see the similarities." He reached up to touch the other teen's cheeks, pulling back the black strands to look directly into the eyes. "But I am more interested in things that screams entirely you as an individual."

"Don't even touch me." Hibari swats the hand away. "I don't like being touched."

"Then make me-"

They stopped when they sensed someone approaching. "Hide now." The black haired teen shoos the other away.

Mukuro rushes to the back and hides; they are doing this almost every day. No one should know they are associated with each other.

When the door opens, it was actually Fon greeting him. He has his usual smile on his face and approached Hibari. "I knew you would be here." He greeted.

"I just want some fresh air." Hibari replies. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just want to see how you were doing. Although, I did hear another person here other than you."

"You are just hearing voices. I'm the only one here. Now tell me your real reason why you are here."

"Is that so? Well, I am just here to remind you about an inspection."

"Inspection?"

"Nothing much. Just checking the facilities here. If you wouldn't mind."

"It's ﬁne. Just don't let that inspector create damages here."

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay." Fon smiles, before heading to the door. "I'll be strolling around the school if you don't mind. If you do, I'll stay by the library."

"You'll stay in the library or stay away from people. I don't want rumors of you walking around and saying I have a doppelganger again."

"Noted." He nods and closed the door behind him.

Hibari sighed before he stared down at the scene below and he realized about the other teen when he feels an arm draped across his shoulder.

"I don't believe that's how you talk to relatives despite my limited knowledge on how families are supposed to act." Mukuro reacted.

"Put your arm down."

"What's that about an inspection?" He asked, grasping the arm he was touching.

"Just some random man going to check the facilities and the instruments used in the school. Nothing much. It would be better if you would just leave."

"Oh, sudden topic shift." Mukuro pulled away. "Why? Do you not want me here?"

"It's ﬁne. As long as you don't disturb the school. But I don't want to hear rumors of you being involved with me or something." Hibari crossed his arms.

"It seems I overstayed my welcome. I'll take my leave for now. Let me know if something happens."

"Sure." He looked away as the other left him alone on the rooftop.

o-o

Mukuro has left the school peacefully. He did stay by the school for a few days now. Figuring out there is nothing much to do, he started strolling around the streets.

Around three blocks from the school, he found a familiar white coat and mess of green hair. And he was holding a phone in one hand. The blue haired teen hides by a nearby post when he hears a ringtone and the call was picked up.

"Hello?" Verde spoke.

He has to listen carefully and not make a sound. He eavesdropped to the call and he bites his lower lip to remind himself not to do anything reckless.

"You asked?" The scientist moved his head to the side and Mukuro stiffens. "It's ﬁne. Just do what I told you."

_I don't like lying to him. Even if he doesn't see it._

It wasn't completely audible. But he heard 'lying'. Why would they lie?

"We promised we have to keep it a secret. Everything's recovering. We have to keep it for a while longer."

_Well, see you then._

Verde ends the call and he noticed the phone rang again. "Hello?"

_Hey, do you have some spare time?_

"No, Mammon. I am busy today."

_Where are you then?_

"I'm out. Don't follow me to my apartment or in Kokuyo. I have some things to ﬁnish."

_Fine. But you are telling me why are you a bit weird lately, ever since that dinner. And I really am bored right now, staying here in Japan. I wanna go back to Italy._

"Then go back there. No one's stopping you. And besides, you have to pay me for that information." Verde mocked the illusionist and ends the call.

The scientist looked behind him and saw there was nothing there. "Okay, where were we? Oh right. Namimori Middle." He mutters and went on his way.

When out of earshot, Mukuro steps out with a sigh of relief. He was never found. "So they lied just for them to meet? How useless." He took ﬁve steps before he realized. "Namimori Middle? He's going to the school. They are meeting at the school." He gasped inwardly. He took the other direction and sprinted. He doesn't have any communication device in hand so he has to go back.

o-o

Mukuro masked his presence by casting an illusion of himself being another student and returned back to school. So far, no one noticed him until he goes into the Reception Room. He went in quickly and locked the door.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari asked, making him jump up slightly.

Mukuro appeared out of the illusion. "You know it was me?"

"I can see you sneaking in by the gate. I thought you are going to leave for today."

"I thought so too. But one question: Did the inspection started already?"

"Since a while ago."

"Damn."

"Why would you ask?" Hibari asks the question.

"Did you even look who is the inspector?"

"That won't matter, now-"

"What if I tell you they tricked you so that they would meet here?" Mukuro interrupted.

Hibari looked at him with slightly widened eyes. "What?"

"I saw the professor today. He's talking about doing what he instructed to do and I think they tricked you into thinking there is an inspection."

"Then why would they lie?"

"I don't know what is going on with their minds. Do you...want to...?"

"Follow them? If they are going into this little game of theirs, we have to move forward."

"It is on."

They both left the room and start looking around stealthily.

o-o

At ﬁrst they looked in the rooms to check. They were not there. Then the hallways. Most students were in classrooms or doing something in their free time. When they are near the library, they noticed Tsuna walking out and bumped the one closest to the door.

"Hi-huh?" He almost screamed when he noticed red clothes and a braid. "Wait...F... Fon?" He looked up. "Sorry...I thought you were..."

"You thought I was Hibari-san? That's what you are about to say?" Fon smiled at the brunet. "We do look alike, right?"

"Yes...wait, why were you here?"

"Well, we were making an inspection. Hope no one else minds."

"Oh...I think that's alright. Though there might be rumors about you and Hibari-san being lookalike."

"Say, where is the science laboratory then? I went there last time but I seem to have forgotten where."

"Um...it's right in this building. Not very far from here." He recalls.

"Is that so?" The Chinese man reacted. "Well, thanks for the help."

Verde comes out of the library holding a clipboard. "All things are good there. Oh, I'd never thought you would be here." He glanced at the brunet.

"I am studying in this school." Tsuna replies, stepping back a bit.

"No one's going to hurt you. I'm here for the inspection. Let's check the labs?" He looked at Fon.

"Sure thing!" The Chinese man smiles and leads the way, leaving Tsuna alone.

"Something tells me that the inspection is not really what they are intending to do." He mutters before going back inside again.

The two teens heard everything and proceeded to go to the science laboratory.

o-o

They run for a while until they reached a hallway with three doors.

"Where are we now?" Mukuro asks, visibly confused.

"In front of the science laboratory." Hibari replies, looking by the windows.

"Looks like we got here earlier than them."

"They must've took some distraction ﬁrst before getting in here." He nodded.

"So what do we do now?" The blue haired teen asks before hearing some footsteps approaching.

Hibari simply opened the nearest door and pushed themselves in, locking the door behind them.

"What did you just do? You know locking ourselves in here doesn't help." Mukuro pointed out.

"Those two would be curious if they found out about us snooping around their business." The other answered. "They won't get in here since I locked it."

The room was rather small, ﬁlled with boxes and apparatus. Probably a storage room. There is a clean part of a wall that is next to the laboratory and another door beside that connects to it.

Hibari went towards the wall and pressed his ear next to it, trying to listen. Then he noticed a pair of hands pressed on the space beside his head and noticed Mukuro pressing his ear on the wall as well.

"Mukuro, there's a large space in this area. Do you really have to do this?" He mutters, feeling a bit trapped in the little space between the other teen and the wall.

"I can hear the door opening."

They remained silent for a few moments as they hear the door opening and footsteps going in the laboratory. Then the door was closed and locked as well.

_This one's pretty nice._

_Fon, don't switch on the lights. It's better this way._

_I am sure no one's going to-wait! Not there!_

_Is there a problem?_

_Uhhmm...if you make a mark, it brings a dark color and someone else might notice._

There is a soft sounds of sucking and the two teens were stiffened.

_Hmm...just tell them you got hit by a random metal meter stick while carrying stuff. But enough of other things. We're alone now._

_I never thought you would bring all the trouble of setting this up for making out in a school laboratory. I feel playful like a child._

_We've been sneaking around behind their backs but without a kiss? This is actually a reward._

_How long has it been? Since we were...._

_Few months._

On the other side of the wall, the two teens realized what is going on. The two adults in the laboratory are secretly going out. They are not stupid to miss that.

"Mukuro. Step back and I'll open the door." Hibari ordered, still trapped.

"Wait. They are not yet ﬁnished."

"The game is over. We found it out. They are sneaking out to date. I have to stop this. Step. Off. NOW."

"We might get caught if you do that. And tone it down."

" _Move. Now_."

"I won't. I can't let you stop them."

"I said move." Hibari attempts to push Mukuro away but they successfully knock off the empty box on a stack near the blue haired teen's back.

_Thud._

They felt their hearts jumped up their throats.

_What was that?_

_What is it?_

_I heard something fell._ A sound of footsteps approached the wall that was next to the storage room.

Mukuro stiffens. He managed to keep Hibari quiet and moving his body to trap him between the wall and himself. It was hard to breathe. They can hear their own heartbeats, thinking they might be caught the second the door next to them opens.

_Fon, the box right there fell._

_Oh, you're right. Funny we didn't notice it._

The sound of the footsteps fainted. He was not by the wall.

_Other than that, about us, Verde. When do we tell everyone about us...dating?_

_I think we have to wait. I don't want to be told I did my invention just for us to be together. I'm not that insane. We'll tell them soon._

_I hope you are right. It was really hard not to tell the others._

_Even your own relative?_

_He was curious. He would ask me odd questions. But I think he had some hunch about us. I didn't have to answer that._

_Same with Mukuro. I think he is getting hints. But I sometimes don't understand what's running in that head of his. He might do something unexpected and laughs it off as if that was part of his plan._

_Hm... aren't you two like twins?_

_Apparently. Well, sad that we haven't completely done it. Next time?_

_You put a mark on me though. It's ﬁne._ The sounds of the footsteps become fainter and the door opens and closed, leaving the laboratory empty.

Upon knowing the two adults have left, Mukuro pulled back and sighed relief. They are not caught. "That one's so close...should we..."

His eyes moved down. He hears slight panting and cheeks turning pink. _'Wait... I swear I cupped my hand over his mouth and pressed against him... why did he-'_

He realized he didn't move his hands. They are both pressed on both sides beside Hibari's head. Which means one thing.

_Oh no._

Hibari pushed Mukuro off. "Let's go back. We have heard enough."

"Are we still going to follow them? Do we have to talk about-"

"No. We just return back. That is it. No more questions."

o-o

They returned back to the Reception Room and spent the rest of the afternoon in silence. No words were exchanged. It was almost sunset and the sky is painted orange when Fon came by to talk.

Mukuro hides by the cabinets, not within the ﬁeld of vision. Hibari was the one who opened the door and noticed the visible pink mark hidden by the red collar.

"Well, the inspection was a success. This school is complete with all materials." Fon smiled as he summarized what happened.

"I see." Hibari nodded. "Who inspected this place? You haven't told me."

"About that. I have a friend who was about to come here but he had some other important things to do. So I asked Verde. Is that okay?"

"I don't mind. As long as he doesn't cause any destruction here." He eyed the pink mark. "About that...bruise on your neck..." He pointed.

"Ah, this?" Fon laughs. "I was carrying some things when I didn't know a metal stick fell on me. I managed to protect myself but I still got hit by the neck."

"Don't be too careless." Hibari leaned by the doorway.

"Won't happen again. Are you coming home with me?"

"You go. I still have things to ﬁnish." He sighed.

"Okay! I'll make some miso soup. Is that ﬁne?"

"Okay."

"See you later then~" The Chinese man waved as he walked away.

Hibari closed the door and locked it behind him. He sighed in exhaustion. "They really are dating. And denied that hickey."

"I can't believe you know what a hickey looks like." Mukuro steps out of his hiding place.

"I read books. I know what it is by looking." He sat down on his chair. "But I never thought they would do that. Meeting up and going in dates like a couple." He leaned back and sighed again.

"Maybe that means you need to know more about it." The other teen approached him and leans against the desk. "Some things are better experienced and learned by observing rather than curled up and reading a book. It's not unnatural anymore about two men going out together...but we still question about the messages behind it."

Hibari looked at him in confusion. "What...are you trying to say here?"

"The game is not yet over, Kyoya." Mukuro smirked as he turned around. "We just learned about their secret. They would deny it if we tell them now. We have to gather more evidence."

The black haired teen stood up. "Not yet?"

"We have to learn about what they are doing on their dates and everything. I don't think they would just do a fake inspection everywhere to make out."

"I don't think..." He didn't say anything else. He just looked away and thought deeply. The golden light illuminated his face and those shiny grey eyes.

"Yes?" Mukuro stayed still and stared.

"I agree about what you said but I'm still pissed on that kiss you did to me at the storage room."

"Kiss?" He paused. Right, he pressed his lips over the other's unprepared ones to keep quiet. It was actually an accident but he shook his head. "Kufufu~ you must've been mistaken." He leaned forward. "That wasn't it. It was keeping your mouth shut."

"But..."

"You have also been in a foul mood because of that? How cute of you~" He reached up and played with the other's nape.

"What are you-" The black haired teen was about to say another word but he was silenced by a soft pressing of lips against his own.

He was shocked. Having to feel another boy's lips over his twice today. But this one was softer and gentler than the one he felt in the stock room.

They both closed their eyes and slowly meld their lips. Hibari trailed both his hands up to hold Mukuro's shoulders. Mukuro managed to move his hand up from Hibari's nape to the soft black hair.

They forgotten how much time has passed since they locked lips. But it was cut because of one sound.

" _Mmm..._ " A soft sweet sound.

They snapped their eyes open as Hibari broke the kiss and pushed Mukuro away. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and his face was tinted with a cute shade of pink.

Mukuro pulled aside his bangs and decides to speak up. "I don't think you have made a sound like that before. Let alone a _moan_."

The blue haired teen looked and noticed one of Hibari's hands pressed against the desk, a bit trembling. He is really right. The black haired teen knows some things but never knows what to feel.

Either that or he doesn't even know about it because he doesn't see himself as someone who would have relationships to others.

"Can't speak?" Mukuro walks to the door. "Maybe I should leave you alone to have your peace you wanted today. Not to mention of stealing your ﬁrst-"

"Fine, I'll forgive you with that only." Hibari cuts in.

"Hm?" He stopped and looked back.

"The thing we just did...I'm not mad about it anymore. And I'm not backing out from this game."

"Glad to hear that."

"Send me a message if something happens..."

"Of course." He smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Upon seeing Mukuro has left, Hibari took two steps. Slowly back to where he wants to be and his legs ﬁnally gave in and he dropped into the chair.

_'What was that?!'_

He was shocked to hear that little sound that came out from him. He felt embarrassed. And in front of his rival turned partner? He felt heat rising up to his face. He can't hear anything other than his heartbeat and the ticking of the clock.

This is not like him at all.

"It was...a kiss...nothing else." He mutters to calm himself down from being different. "It was...an accident."

He placed his arms on the desk and rested his head on it, sighing. "This is not real. Just hormones. _It....won't happen...ever_." He mutters before taking a nap.

o-o

Mukuro walked on the hallway, still chuckling about what happened at that kiss. He happens to know about that because of memories. But never at least once would he thought he would kiss someone on the same gender.

Given it is someone who interests him in some way, he would be bringing it up again and again to tease him or even use as a blackmail. But that soft sound that came out that time.

"I never really thought he can be that cute." He mutters, knowing most of the students have left the building. "All shy and embarrassed."

The thought of Hibari's flushed face makes him laugh, but at the same time, makes his heart race unexpectedly. He stopped.

"This is not real." He said. Mukuro feels like it was just making him laugh but he also feels that those weird thoughts of falling in a relationship disturbs him.

And to think, they actually are not in good terms. They reluctantly have to team up for the game they are playing.

"Deﬁnitely not going to happen." He shook his head and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna and his two friends were walking home together in the afternoon. They went from a store to buy snacks for the children living at Tsuna's house.

"Sorry I took your time for buying these things." Tsuna apologized, carrying a bag ﬁlled with sweets and chips.

"It's okay, Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Anything for you, Juudaime!" Gokudera added.

The three chatted for a while until Yamamoto saw someone walking by the street and across them. "Is that who I think it is?" He pointed and they saw Mukuro walking alone. They saw him looking back at them, stepped towards them and smirked.

Gokudera stepped forward to protect Tsuna. "Hey, whatever plot you and Hibari are planning, if you two are plotting to destroy the family, I won't hesitate to ﬁght you two!" He threatened.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro chuckled. "Didn't I said that we were in a game? It's nothing maﬁa-related. And I am hoping you three would stay out of our way because it doesn't concern you."

"Oh! The hide and seek game!" Yamamoto recalled. "Did you get any progress?"

"Don't encourage it!" Gokudera shushed.

"Hmm?" The blue haired teen reacted. He recalled what happened the past few days. Crashing into an Arcobaleno meeting by hiding under a table, sneaking into the school, following Fon and Verde, and hiding in the storage room.

_And the soft moan._

Then his mind directed into an image of Hibari's blushing face, shyly looking away with a hand covering his lips.

"You know what?" Mukuro placed a ﬁnger over his lips. "It has progress already."

"Progress?" Tsuna asked curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say it is shared between me and him. Just our little secret. No one else to share except for us." He turned around and started to walk away. "If you are worrying about us getting in trouble in ruining Vongola, forget about it. And besides..." He paused and looked at the trio again. "You do want the guardians to _bond_ together right?" Then he walked to the other street, into a corner and vanished.

The three boys stared at each other in silence until Yamamoto laughed.

"Ahahaha! They must've been having fun in that game!"

Tsuna and Gokudera didn't say anything against that because they felt dumbfounded by that idea.

o-o

Three days have passed and it was already a weekend. It was peaceful, and quiet. Nothing can bother to ruin the day.

"The water's overflowing the pot." Fon called out.

"Ah." Hibari looked down and see the water overflowing the pot he was waiting to get ﬁlled. It became a small waterfall. He reached up and turned the faucet off.

"Is there something bothering you?" The Chinese man asked. He knows for the past few days, the teen seems _off_. Like he spaces out into a daydream.

"Nothing."

"Really. You have been like that since the day of the inspection at the school. Something’s bothering you about that?"

"Not that it concerns you or your friend." The black haired teen retorts. He doesn't want the other to know what he was thinking.

"You looked flushed. You okay?" Fon asks worriedly.

 _'You should never know.'_ Hibari thought. He looks away so that no one can read what he was thinking about. _'Never.'_ He doesn't want to confess about the game he and Mukuro was playing. Not to mention-

"Wait, your temperature's high." Fon reached his hand up to Hibari's forehead and cupped his cheeks to check.

"We have a thermometer. You know I hated getting touched, even by you." He frowned.

"Nonsense. You are burning hot." The Chinese man shushed. "And more irritated."

"I'll just take a rest for the day. So that you'll shut your mouth." He walked away from the faucet.

"Is it okay that you are alone here? I have someplace to go."

Hibari stopped. He knows Fon will be going outside for a date again. But he didn't say any word about it. "I'll be ﬁne. You go wherever you want to go. Just don't disturb me." He replied.

"You sure? I'll stop by the drugstore to buy some medicine." Fon asks again.

"No need. I still have some here. You go have fun on your...whatever it is." He sighed and went back to his room.

o-o

Hibari went to his room and locked himself in. He felt tired all of a sudden. And actually relieved because he has an excuse of his unnatural behavior over the past few days.

He went to the desk and wrote a note to Mukuro about what happened.

 _'Mukuro, go follow that scientist.'_ It states.

He tied it on Hibird, who was waiting by the window, and let it fly away to the recipient. He didn't have to look outside to see the canary fly until out of sight. He lay himself down on the bed instead.

It has been few days since it happened. Knowing that his relative and his scientist friend were dating in secret. It should end like that. But the thing is, they would deny it if that was exposed without any evidence.

That means, he would be seeing Mukuro again.

Hibari swore he hated that blue pineapple haired teen ever since he was beaten up under the cherry blossoms illusion. First impressions last, they said. And over the past few days, they started seeing each other more often and sending messages.

And one of those days, he was ended up being kissed by the same guy he hated the most. The one at the storage room was just pressing to keep him quiet. It was motionless and nothing else. Not to be taken seriously. But the second one...

.... made his knees go weak.

It was soft, gentle and actually caring. It was so simple but at the same time, some new unexplainable feeling reached all over him. He could indulge into it with no end.

Then a sound vibrated in his throat.

It was soft and sweet. And there are hints of deepness in the tone that reminds him that it was his voice. No one else but him. He actually moaned involuntarily in that kiss.

He reached his ﬁngers over his own lips. It was as if the remnants of that pair of lips over his was still there even it has been days ever since it happened.

The feeling still stayed and it makes him confused.

Hibari sighs and lifted his arm to cover his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. _'At least I got away from being caught by having this fever.'_

o-o

At Kokuyo, Mukuro noticed the little Hibird flying with another note. He reached up to accept the bird with the message.

 _'Mukuro, go follow that scientist.'_ It states.

"I see, there's another meeting." Mukuro nodded as he created a small ﬁre on his hand to burn the note.

The ashes started to fall to the dirty floor, unable to be used again. Then he hears some noises and looked, extinguishing the ﬁre.

It was his two companions. He sighed relief as the note is gone. Ken was being too happy skipping along while Chikusa just sighs and wonders the recent things happening.

He was observing that things have gone different to Verde as he goes out more frequently rather than sitting in the corner doing something they are not willing to know. And then Mukuro was going out by himself without any of them following.

Of course these two asked Chrome. She just shook her head and said that he is just making himself amused. That he is just playing a game. But she was cut off by random crazy stuff.

It was a normal day in their lovely home. There was an accident and they forgot the question. Everyone just ignore what is going on. But some would think about it once in a while.

"Mukuro-sama, are you going out again?" Chikusa asked instead.

"Yes. And as usual, I am going out alone so no need to follow me." Mukuro replies, looking out of the large destroyed windows.

"The scientist gave us some money so we are going to buy some things."

"Ran out again? Or are we being spoiled? Buy some things all you want. It's ﬁne." He dismissed them.

"Ah! It's that duckling's little pet!" Ken yelled, pointing at Hibird just perching innocently.

"Is he here?" The bespectacled teen reacted, feeling the thought of Hibari approaching their area and attacking them.

But instead of being scared, Hibird flapped its wings and flew around them. "Sayonara! Sayonara!" It chirped happily. "Mukuro! Mukuro!" It flew around the blue haired teen and away from the three of them.

"Ah! It flew away! It's going to-" Ken was about to snap when Mukuro raised his hand to stop them.

"No need." He smirked. "I've seen that bird coming back here sometimes. Its master is not here. No need to worry."

"What if-"

"It's ﬁne. I am sure he has some other important business rather than seeking me for a ﬁght. Now if you excuse me, I have to leave." He replies and walks away to the exit.

"Eh? Did you notice.... his emotion changed?" Ken asked Chikusa.

"He really seems interested into something."

They both shrugged it and left the other way. Few minutes later, Verde came by only to see the building is empty. And when he was about to leave, he noticed a small partially burnt piece of paper.

The remaining parts were already turned into ashes but there is a single kanji that made him curious. And that kanji represents something.

_'Mukuro'_

o-o

At the restaurant, Fon was waiting on the stall where he was when the four of them gone out. He sips from his tea as he stared at the small packet of medicine he bought.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late." Verde called him as he sat down on the seat in front of him.

"It's ﬁne. I'm patient enough to wait for you." Fon smiled. "Something happened?"

"I went to check with those kids at Kokuyo. They seemed to have gone somewhere. Then it's a long way going here..." The scientist noticed the packet. "Why is there paracetamol? Did you go to a drugstore?"

"Oh...poor Kyoya have a fever." The Chinese man reacted. He seems a bit relaxed upon saying Hibari's ﬁrst name because there is a little possibility the teen would crash in and attack just because someone called him by his ﬁrst name.

"Why? Did someone curse him?"

"No I think he was overworking himself in such a young age. Too much stress can make you sick, right?"

"I see."

At the stall next to them, Mukuro have just arrived and hiding in a disguise so that no one could caught him. He sat down and tried to eavesdrop as much as possible.

"I'll keep this now. We'll talk about something else."

"Hope that demon would be ﬁne." Verde sighed. "Anyway, how's that package I sent you?" He changed the topic.

 _'Package?'_ Mukuro thought upon hearing it.

"That is a wonderful present~" Fon smiled cheerfully. "You know that it reminds me of my favorite chapter."

"I knew you would like it. It is like a thank you for those times you...saved me from fainting in the lab." The scientist replied.

"No. I didn't save you. I was worried you might not be feeding yourself. What can you earn of having a good brain if your body is dying?"

"Wow, that is just a strong jab into people's minds."

"I'm sorry." The Chinese man sighed. He started to be more mindful of what he was saying. Even more after he realized why Mammon is having a deep dislike on him. "But, I feel like you are very lonely so I came along with you."

"That's so cute of you. You even gave an effort to send meals and tea to me. No one ever done that for me except for you."

 _'They are so light and friendly on their lunch date. What is that package they are referring to? Maybe it's the yukata.'_ Mukuro thought again. _'And where is Kyoya, by the way? He sent me a message to follow into this date and he didn't show up?'_

He wondered on and on as he listened to the conversation next to him and not knowing what really happened.

o-o

Mukuro was about to nod off to sleep when he hears some shuffling and realized the two men left the stall. He took a small peek and saw that they are heading into the door on the left of the counter.

 _'It was the same as last time.'_ He recalled in his mind. _'They are really going on the left.'_

He stands up and tried to approach them to see what are they about to do and one slight movement of Fon's head makes him panic and make his way to the door on the right side of the counter.

"That was so close." The blue haired teen mutters. And he realized where he is in. He noticed the tiles and polished rock sinks. There is a large mirror and the cubicles. He blinked again to conﬁrm that it was the restroom.

_'If this is the restroom, then...'_

"Those two really are perverts." He huffed in annoyance.

He then realized the argument he and Hibari had the last time they were there. They were ﬁghting about which one leads to the restroom and the stockroom. And Mukuro found it out by himself.

"I really hate to say it, but Kyoya Hibari was right." He looked at the mirror. And he realized he has to go back.

Then he was stuck. There was a sudden rush of people wanting to get in the restroom cubicles and he can't go out for minutes. But when he got out, he noticed the seats were already ﬁlled by new diners. He sneaked to the stockroom and noticed no one is there anymore.

He looked outside to see the two men left the restaurant and nowhere to be found. "Damn." He shook his head.

Then he noticed the familiar little canary flying _. 'Does this bird know? Where they are?'_

He tried to whistle, but he was mistaken to be catcalling a woman passing by. He frowned and followed the bird.

"Hey, come back here!" Mukuro tried to call. Then he was caught in a huge crowd of people trying to get in a clothes store to buy some discounted products.

_'Why are things getting terrible?'_

He managed to get out and started to run and chase the bird.

o-o

It was so long until he has caught Hibird's attention and perched on Mukuro's shoulder. The blue haired teen was tired and confused and he found himself trespassing in someone's garden.

"Here! Here!" The canary chirped.

"Where are we then?" Mukuro asked.

The bird flutters its wings again and flew into one of the opened doors. Mukuro came in right away and noticed the traditional house with pretty doors and many rooms. And when he reached the living room, he noticed a familiar head.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"Kyoya?" Mukuro calls out to the teen sitting on the sofa.

"Why are you here?" Hibari asked. "I thought you are following them."

"I did. I lost them. I got lost. And here I am." The blue haired teen sits down on the sofa beside the other. "And I think this is the ﬁrst time I set foot on this place."

"Wow, you are such a courteous visitor. You even used your shoes in here." The black haired teen glared.

"What a wonderful comeback. Nice pajamas by the way."

"You are bringing dirt in my house. Leave your shoes by the door."

"Sorry I am not a Japanese. And I am tired from listening to such lovey-dovey date conversations, getting stuck by crazy people, and chasing that little bird and..." He paused, noticing Hibari being flushed and a bit shivering.

"What? I am listening."

Mukuro reached up and touch Hibari's forehead. "I thought you are busy about some important things but you are actually having a fever." He pulls away after. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I be telling you that I am sick?" Hibari asked.

"If something happens, we have to tell each other everything. I was waiting for you."

"Such a lame excuse. I'll be ﬁne. Go on."

"About what?"

"About what you heard."

Mukuro blinked before speaking. "Well, they are talking about some package your relative got. Then they reminiscing the times they were happily sharing meals. Then there's their mission on Spain, Portugal, Norway..." He rambled on and on until he feels something pressed against his shoulder.

He didn't know how much time has passed until he noticed Hibari sleeping on his shoulder. "I can't believe you fell asleep on me like this. But I don't blame you because the conversation really is too boring." He sighed.

He reached a hand to pull back those black strands of hair and tuck it behind the sleeping teen's ear to make sure he was asleep. His eyes were really closed and his cheeks are flushed.

"You really are cute, you know." Mukuro noted and Hibari shifted a bit to make himself comfortable with his 'pillow' and made a soft sound of relief.

"Are you really like this? A bit clingy? Or is it the fever?" No response.

Mukuro reached his hand again to brush the soft black hair and he hears something like a satisﬁed purr. And the fact that he can hear it near his ear makes him remind of that kiss they had days ago.

"Okay, before you make your soft sounds like that, you need to be back to your bed." He mutters before tilting the head away from his shoulder to stand up. "I can't believe you went out of bed like this." And then he scooped up the sleeping Hibari into his arms and makes sure he doesn't fall.

"Can you show me where his room is?" Mukuro asked Hibird and it flies away into the hallway. He followed the canary and saw the opened door and let themselves in.

The room was simple and clean. There are not much furniture and Mukuro didn't mind. He laid Hibari on the bed and covered him with a blanket. Then he went to the kitchen to ﬁnd a small basin and ﬁlled it with water.

When he returned, he ﬁnds a small hand towel, dipped in the water ﬁlled basin, wrung out the dripping liquid and placed it on Hibari's forehead.

It was too quiet.

No one even made a noise as the music of the rustling leaves came in as a cold breeze passed by. Mukuro just sat by the bed and _stared_.

It was too calming to stare at someone sleeping peacefully.

Mukuro was unusually quiet, looking at Hibari as if looking at a very beautiful painting. He was being reminded of how long it is since he ﬁrst saw him back then.

That normal day when the black haired teen came in that dark room while he waits to get him captured, hidden away until his plans would come to fruition. He didn't mind beating him up under that cherry blossom illusion and kept him trapped all alone, probably leaving him to death.

But fate turned everything. His plan was never succeeded, everything changed, and they are both still alive and free even after all the times their lives have been in danger. And his plan of chaos and destruction was now changed into this peaceful scene he was in.

 _'Come to think of it, were you always like this?'_ Mukuro thought in his head.

His mind recalls back on grasping that black hair while smirking evilly at the bloodied form. He never noticed very well how different it is before and now. From that dark dirty room into this clean peaceful home. From beating him up into taking care of him.

_'He looks...'_

So calm and well rested. The blue haired teen sighs and still looked. This close, he noticed the fairness of the skin and how nice the shape of the sleeping boy's face.

_'Normal'_

So sweet and adorable that makes him think he wasn't involved in maﬁa related things.

_'Adorable?'_

Mukuro picked up the towel and flipped it over and returned it on Hibari's forehead. "Why am I thinking these things?" He mutters, not caring if the other wakes up. "You really are interesting to be observed." He absentmindedly stroked the soft black hair.

But he never expected for Hibari to tilt his head facing him and his lips curved upward as if he was _smiling_. This expression on his face was never shown when he is awake and will never show it to anyone, especially to Mukuro.

"Fine, I admit. You really are adorable. If only things were different, we would get along. But...that day still remains in your memory...carved until the day you have to defeat me." Mukuro spoke as he dipped the towel again in the basin and wrung it again, not caring if anyone hears it.

He started to feel something is _off_ from him.

"Hm? Why am I saying these things? Probably because of seeing you so vulnerable, I would say these worthless things." He shook his head as he placed the towel back on Hibari's forehead. He can feel something heavy in his chest as if he was guilty of the things he has done. "This is not real." He mutters. "I don't have anything towards you. I was...interested...about your abilities...that's all."

Mukuro suddenly has the image of a blushing Hibari that remained in his head for days. How the warm orange light illuminated his face while his eyes showed emotions of confusion and embarrassment. He didn't know what went into Mukuro's head that made it happen. Neither does Mukuro himself.

_'It was nothing.'_

Probably into the moment. It was just a sudden rush of feeling so alien that it had to get out. Mukuro decided to change what he was thinking to forget that image in his head. Then he imagined it was still afternoon and in an almost empty classroom when-

_Creak...._

The blue haired teen snapped away from his daydream. He feels his heartbeat going faster and he panicked, not knowing where to hide. Except for the large cabinet he noticed.

He rushed towards the wooden cabinet and opened it. Just piles of clothes. He had no choice but to step in and hide himself in as he closed the cabinet door. He feels a bit relieved he didn't take off his shoes after all.

_'I will never be found here.'_

o-o

"This is actually too traditional." Verde reacted upon setting foot in the house.

"It is actually peaceful to stay in." Fon added. "By the way, he might still be in his room." He stopped by the bedroom and opened the door silently.

And there's Hibari sleeping on the bed.

"So quiet." The Chinese man remarked.

"So peaceful and vulnerable that makes you think how easy it is to smother a pillow on his face." Verde added and Fon playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "I'm kidding!"

"Why don't we have some tea while I'll lend some good books for you to read?"

"That sounds nice." The two men chatted while closing the door, leaving the black haired teen rest peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

_It was a peaceful afternoon back then. All were excited about a celebration that it was called a half day. The halls were completely empty, along with the classrooms._

_And he stayed there, all alone._

_Sitting by the desk chair nearby the window, he looked outside and see no people walking around. It was like they just disappeared. He used that time to stay and nothing else._

_No more people around for him to beat up. How boring._

_It was like he doesn't have a choice to go home as well. There seems to be no one waiting for him anyway._

_His buried his head on his crossed arms that were pressed on the desk. Nothing else would mind him being there alone. He just sighed and closed his eyes._

_For how long... he didn't remember. He feels something moved the gakuran top on his shoulders. Then he feels something ran into his hair. It was like a soft gentle hand. And he feels something pressed on his head, like a pair of lips._

_He didn't know. But he opened his eyes and see the amber sky. And he was really all alone. No one else. Not even a shadow._

_He shrugged and stood up, walking out the door, about to go home when something caught his eye...._

o-o

Hibari opened his eyes and looked up on his ceiling. He noticed himself on his bed as he sat himself up.

 _'That dream again.'_ He thought curiously.

Then he felt something partly damp fell on his lap and saw the small hand towel. He looked to his side and see the small basin.

 _'I don't remember bringing that into my room.'_ He is now a bit confused.

He pressed his hand on his forehead and feels his fever have cooled down. But still a bit warm. "I need a bath." He sighed, getting off the bed and went directly to the bathroom.

He undressed himself from his pajamas, took a quick shower, scrubbing his whole body with soap and shampoo and rinsing it off. Then he ﬁlled the bathtub and went in to relax himself.

It was a bit lukewarm, but it is enough for him to sink in and feel the water up to his chest. Minutes have passed and Hibari reached his hand towards something that has been close to him recently.

He lifted it up and observed it very carefully. He slipped his index ﬁnger in the thin metal ring and let it dangle from it. He lets the bathroom lights illuminate the object.

It was a metal keychain.

Not those types that were insanely decorated, or like those other types that were animal patterned or something dark. It was just an eight pointed star with an iridescent crystal in the middle. It looked like a compass star because of the four main points visibly larger and longer than the remaining ones found between the two main points each.

This keychain was still in lost and found items but no one claimed the keychain even other members of the committee would roam around and ask about it. Later on, it was claimed as his as no one dared to tell who owned it.

Hibari was sure someone slipped in, went close to him, and left. And the keychain was the proof. He wanted to know who owned it. He wonders if that's the same person who came in and pecked his head. But somehow it left his mind as he looked at it.

It was so shiny and unique to him that it calms him down just by looking at it. He can stare at it for minutes until he didn't realize the time.

When he feels satisﬁed, he gets off the tub, drained it, and dried himself off with a towel. He hung the towel to dry and combed his hair neatly as he approached the door where a hanger with the grey yukata was waiting for him.

Hibari slips the yukata on and he feels comfortable. Then he tied it a bit loose so that it won't make any mark on his pale skin. He placed the comb by the bathroom sink and leaves. He feels a bit refreshed and relaxed when he walked past the living room and noticed a head of green hair.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the scientist sitting on the sofa.

"You're awake." Verde looked back. "I'm just invited here for tea and books. Any problem?"

"I never recalled allowing visitors here."

"You are not the only one who has a say of who is welcome in this household. Your relative invited me, I came, I won't leave even if you force me, end of story."

"Hey now." Fon arrived with two cups of tea on his hands. "I let him in. He's my guest."

Hibari sighed. "Fine. I'll be in my room. But if you both do something funny, you won't get away from it."

"Why am I involved?" The older doppelganger asked.

"It's your guest. It's your job to discipline him." He yawned and walked into his room. "And keep him quiet." Then the room was closed.

Upon closing the room, Hibari took a deep breath. He can't believe the two are there. He takes that off his mind as he walked towards his gakuran that was on a hanger. He slipped the keychain he was holding into one of its pockets and he hears a happy chirp.

"You okay? You okay?"

He looked at the little canary by the window and he reached his hand as invitation for the bird to hop on his hand. "I'm ﬁne." He replied to the little creature that flew onto his ﬁnger.

"Happy? Happy?"

"Hmm...maybe I do. I have a good rest today. Are you looking after me then?" He brushed the yellow feathers.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"I made you worry then. You can leave now. Have your freedom for now. I'll need you by nighttime."

The canary flapped its wings and flew out of the window, singing the school anthem happily, knowing its owner is already okay. Hibari reached out to the piece of paper and a pen to write something.

_Thud._

He hears something move. And it was close to him. _Very close._ He reached for one of his tonfas and observed his room. It was the same. Nothing else was moved. _Unless..._

Hibari approached the large wooden cabinet. His ﬁngers grasped the handles and swung it open. And he noticed a ﬁgure falling towards him. He was pushed along with the ﬁgure and even his ﬁngers lost grip of the tonfa he was holding. It was so fast and blurry and before he knew it, he was toppled by Mukuro.

Their faces were so close and they are looking at each other's eyes in shock. No one expected to end up like this. Hibari has no memory of having Mukuro in his cabinet and still disturbed of the fact he is wearing shoes in his home.

Mukuro, on the other hand, was also shocked as well. He accidentally fell asleep while in the cabinet. Then his shoe hits the side of the cabinet that caused him to wake up. The next thing he knew was falling on top of the black haired teen.

Not to mention he noticed the feel of pale legs against his slacks and see some parts of Hibari's body exposed due to the fact the yukata was tied loosely.

"What are you doing here?!" Hibari ﬁnally gasped out a question.

"What do you mean? I came here by accident." Mukuro reacted.

"I don't remember you coming in here."

"Hey! I brought you into your bed, and put a damp towel on your head."

"No time for your rhymes!" Hibari struggled. "Then why are you hiding in there?"

"I heard someone came in. I have no place to hide, except here."

"Then get out of here!" He growled. "And let me off!"

"Wait, your legs are completely-"

They stopped as they hear some footsteps approaching the room. And they panicked upon the thought of them being caught in-

Fon opens the door and noticed Hibari kneeling down, wiping the floor. "Hey, is something going on?" He asked.

"There's something dirty by the cabinet." Hibari replies, trying to keep his breathing normal.

"Really? I thought I heard something fell."

The black haired teen flushed, knowing someone topped him and saw some of his exposed self under the yukata. "I was...arranging stuff from there."

Fon walked over and placed a hand on Hibari's forehead. "It's still a bit higher than normal. By tomorrow or the next day after that, you'll be ﬁne. You have to take a rest."

"Fine." He looked away.

"I'll make some soup for dinner." The Chinese man walked out of the room.

Upon knowing everything's okay, Hibari opened the cabinet again and Mukuro steps out. "That was so close." He mutters.

"So close." Mukuro sighed. "And I can't believe you would be kneeling like that in front of me." He smirked, seeing a delightful treat of Hibari in a yukata.

"Shut up." The black haired teen stands up and ﬁxes his clothes.

"I must say, you are really attractive in that attire. Though I wonder, is there nothing beneath that piece of cloth?" He asked, earning him a punch on the shoulder.

"Just leave without them seeing you. I'll send you a message after that scientist leaves." He pushed Mukuro towards the window.

"I'll leave. No need to manhandle me." He chuckled. "Let me climb out of your window." Mukuro steps out of the window and looked back at Hibari. "Also, I need to have a last tip."

"And what is that?"

Mukuro leaned forward to peck at Hibari's forehead. "Bye~" He teased as he jumped off and started to cast an illusion to disappear.

"What the hell?" The black haired teen reacted. He unknowingly clasped his yukata tight. "I feel more embarrassed when he's around. I'll have to bite him to death soon after this game." He frowned and looked away.

He walked to his bed and lay his head down, even if his hair is still wet. He looked up the ceiling and closed his eyes.

o-o

_It was nighttime, he can see the moonlight coming in the window and illuminating the room. He can see the clean white mattress, littered with pink petals._

_"What is this?" He asked. "What is going on?"_

_He noticed something shifted on the bed he was in and a soft sound._

_"Hmm~"_

_Mismatched eyes looked down and see a slightly smaller ﬁgure trembling and gasping beneath him. The yukata is tied very loosely and he can see the rising and falling of the very pale clean chest. The arms were laid above, beside the head, not far from the soft, black hair._

_He looked at the ﬁgure's eyes and it sparkled with some new emotion as cheeks were flushed and biting the sweet pink lips._

_"Wha..."_

_"Like what you see~?" The one beneath him asked in a very alluring deep voice._

_"What?" He managed to say one word. He managed to move slowly._

_"Ah~Stop...teasing me like this..." Half lidded eyes looked at him as the hands dug into the mattress. "You’re always make me feel this confused."_

_"I just saw you in that attire today. Why? Why are you in my dream?" He knows better. It's just a dream. Not real._

_"Hmm? You tell me. You said I was adorable and attractive to you. Does that mean something?"_

_"I'm not that into you."_

_"You say that but you imagined me, moaning beneath you, in this yukata. You said you are interested about me-"_

_"Not like this."_

_Hibari smirked seductively. "Your imagination amuses me, Mukuro. You say that but your desire about me is lurking, deep in your mind." Slender ﬁngers reached down to the thin purple obi. "You'll never know you really wanted me like this...unless..." He grabbed the obi and pulled to loosen the knot and slowly-_

o-o

Mukuro snapped his eyes open in shock. He looked around and sighed relief. He was sitting in his couch, in their place. Nothing else. He shook his head. He recalled coming back and reading the note that was sent to him, saying nothing else happened.

But he never expected that accident would mess his head. The thought of it confuses him as he feels something odd within him that wants to continue it. But then again, he admitted he wasn't gay and anyone would think it was crazy to dream of being on bed with someone of the same gender.

"Hormones." Mukuro face palmed, attempting to remove the thoughts from his head. First about the kiss and now that? There is something weird in him.

He then noticed the small notepad lying on the table. There is a small initial written there.

dVR. It represents da Vinci's reincarnation.

"Still onto that, professor?" Mukuro reached to grab the notepad. And there is also a small sticky note pasted.

_'Mukuro-sama, boss asked me to pass this notepad to Verde. He said it was accidentally delivered to their place so I offered to return it to him by giving it to you. P.S. We have no idea what the additional item that came along with it. Maybe it wound up around there? Hope you found it and return it back. -Chrome.'_

Mukuro wondered what item the girl talked about other than the notepad. He shifted his foot and feel something rolled beside him. "Hm?" He bent over and picked it up.

It was a small plastic bottle tube. He looked at it and noticed Verde's initials on it as well. It's the missing item. But something is off. There is a small writing on the bottle. _Personal_. He wonders for what is it so he opened it and let a small drop fall on his ﬁnger.

It is clear. But not water. It was rather slippery and spreads on his hands. Mukuro realized what this is and ﬁnds a cloth laying around to wipe it off.

_'What the hell is that doing here?!'_

He was a bit shocked. He realized what is going on. Recalled the time Hibari telling him that Fon never brought clothes for his baby version. How his face is clearly disturbed for the fact of the booklet he read.

And the yukata.

Mukuro has now a thought, an unusual thought, but he decided to push it away and hide the items by his pocket. He'll return it when it is needed.

"Give it a few days. It'll disappear." He sighed, looking at the outside and listened to the hushed tones of the night.

o-o

A week and a half later, Hibari was sitting on his chair in the Reception Room. He was busy making corrections on the memos to be passed around the school.

A little spiky hedgehog crawled near the pencil holder. Sometimes it would appear just to entertain its master while working. But little Roll loves to be near the pencil holder, try to pick up the eraser by its spikes and reach it out to Hibari.

"Thank you." Hibari said and Roll went back to the pencil holder, shyly playing with a small pencil rolling on its paws.

Then there's a happy chirp and Hibari looked to see Hibird flying with a note tied on it. It perched on one of Roll's spikes and waited until the note was part away from its body.

When he opened the note, he paused and wondered what is going on.

_'Meet me at the restaurant where we had that 'double date' before noon. I have something to tell you. Don't let anyone see you getting in. I'll be waiting for you there. -Mukuro.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Hibari followed the instructions on the note and went in the restaurant ﬁfteen minutes before noon. He looked around to see lots of people and they didn't notice him standing there. That's when he feels an unusual feeling that urges him to walk to a corner. A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to a chair. "Wha-" He reacted.

"Shh..." Mukuro shushed him, letting go of his wrist. "Don't make a sound or our cover will be blown."

"What's going on?" Hibari whispered.

"I made an illusion where we can be invisible after the clock strikes noon. We can take an order for now." The blue haired teen picked up a menu. "What do you like?"

"I'm ﬁne."

"I'll buy two fluffy cheesecakes and some tea. Sounds good?" He ignored the other's refusal as he talked to the server that came by to take their order.

"Hm..." Hibari feels a bit uneasy. This feels not normal to him at all.

For the past week and a half, all they did was to share messages and observing the two Arcobaleno adults secretly. But this is a bit different. It's bothering the black haired teen.

It feels like, _Mukuro asked him out on a date._

When their orders arrived, Hibari decides to talk. "Mukuro, what's the meaning of this?" He asked.

"We are just going to have cake."

"No, seriously. Cut it out. Why did you do this?" Hibari grasped the fork he was holding tightly.

"What?"

" _This._ Asking me here to buy cake? What are you trying to do here?"

"Kyoya, don't make me say it." Mukuro warned.

"Spill it out."

"No."

"I swear if you continue to hide something from me, I'll-"

"Fine! I'll tell you now." Mukuro relented. "I was wrong."

"Wrong?" Hibari widened his eyes.

"About the doors. On the day you asked me to follow Professor Verde, I went in one of the doors. The one at the right is the restroom. I was wrong. You were right. _You are the most perfect man in this world_." The blue haired teen responded and crossed his arms. "THERE, I SAID IT. HAPPY?!"

The other teen was at ﬁrst quiet when he hears the explanation. Then he started to chuckle. "So you have to take me out just because I made you a fool about that last time? How amusing of you."

"Don't make this hard for me. I'll be the one paying for this." He sighed, wondering if that's the ﬁrst time he hears the other chuckle.

"Hmm?" Hibari cuts the slice of cheesecake in front of him. "I appreciate the gesture you are making. Mostly because I'll be beneﬁted more than you." He takes a bite on the piece that he cut.

"I'm thinking both of us will be beneﬁted for this." Mukuro smirked and pointed at the familiar area.

And there they see Fon and Verde ordering at the same place they were in few weeks ago. They seem unaware of the two boys sitting on the table across them.

"That is actually the second reason why I asked you here." The blue haired teen remarked. "The past week, I noticed the pattern. On around two days a week, they would meet for a date somewhere. I happened to overhear that they are meeting here today."

"So you are saying we should follow them on their dates then?" Hibari asks before taking a sip of tea.

"Something like that. We could get more evidence this way." Mukuro nodded along, cutting his piece of cheesecake.

"It feels like we are going on a date as well." The cup was put down on the table. "Anyone who would see us together would think we are dating."

"Oh, Kyoya, no." The blue haired teen shook his head. "This is _not_ a date. We are not having interests about each other at this point. We are just stalking their dates and nothing else. And besides, those were just cheesy and boring enough to make you sleep like last time."

"Seems ﬁne. I never wanted going out with someone. But this is actually fun."

"Not a date then."

"Not a date."

o-o

The two teens spend their time observing the table across them. They noticed the two adults happily chatting while eating their meal.

"They were in an awfully good mood." Hibari murmurs, his fork was pressed against his lips.

"Look at them. They even held their hands under the table." Mukuro pointed out. "How come we never noticed these much signs last time?"

"Who knows."

"Maybe we were busy ignoring each other."

"No." Hibari corrected. " _I_ was ignoring you. You were too busy staring at me and hitting on me."

"I told you last time. I wasn't hitting on you." The blue haired teen reacted. "I just complimented your eyes, I recalled."

"It still sounds like flirting."

"And you are very unused to compliments and all praise."

"It's all part of your flattery. Look me in the eye and tell me you are just kidding about what you think about my eyes." The black haired teen frowned, eyes glaring at him.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. I stand by what I said. They are shiny and sparkly."

"You..."

"Deal with it, Kyoya. I can be honest."

Then they hear something happening moved on the table across them and see that the two adults hide themselves under the table. They were curious why and they see a purple haired stuntman walked by.

Skull happened to came by the street and looked at the restaurant. "Huh? I am really sure he came here. Where's that scientist?" He looked at the inside through the window and see no one. Not even the table across them because of the casted illusion. "Ah, never mind. I must be thinking crazy." He sighed and went on his way.

Fon and Verde went back to their seats and laughed under their breaths. They escaped from Skull's sight. But they never knew two pairs of eyes have caught their act.

Then a few moments later, the two adults paid their lunch and left. Oddly, they part ways right outside the restaurant. The same thing that happened on the 'double date' they had weeks ago.

"Look how naive." Mukuro remarked.

"I'll say." Hibari ﬁnishes his tea. "Thanks for the cake."

"My pleasure."

The black haired teen stands up. "Although, I have a question. How can you pay this? No way you would trick the others and run away."

Mukuro chuckled. "Oh? I'm not like that. Actually, I saved some money for this day."

"How can you save?"

"Believe it or not. Professor Verde has been giving us allowance daily. You have no idea how much. But it can last us for months just by one daily allowance he gives."

"You all have been spoiled by your uncle." Hibari smirked and Mukuro smacks his arm while laughing.

"I suggest you would leave ﬁrst. I'll be ﬁne."

"Send me a message for the next date and location."

"No problem"

o-o

The next few weeks, Mukuro and Hibari have been tracking all the dates Fon and Verde had. They kept the list in Hibari's notebook that is usually hidden close to them.

The second date they went into is the park. It was a bit easy because of the presence of many people. The two wound up hiding by the crowds of people while under a disguise to prevent the crowds being scared of the two teens. The memorable part was when Verde had complained at a random stranger who bumped and spilled melted ice cream on his shirt.

The third date was in a museum. Hibari was forced to wear a dark hoodie and shades and Mukuro did the same as they went in. They looked around and see some old fossils and large oyster shells. There were also antiques and vintage instruments and the two teens got bored easily. They noticed Fon being interested on the pretty spiral shells on the corner and Verde on the other room looking at the mechanisms of the instruments.

o-o

"Why does they look like they are tourists here?" Hibari asked on the fourth date they tracked.

They are hiding on the corner of the cafe they were in. It has an old vibe into it and they are luckily in a spot where a large indoor plant stood and hides them perfectly.

"I see that." Mukuro turned his head to see the couple having fun with coffee. "Have you even thought they really are tourists? They visited this town, just for research or checking others. But they never have time for themselves."

"Isn't it the same as yours? You migrated here from Italy, if I recalled correctly."

"True. But I never have time for vacations or day offs. I am sure you don't do that as well."

"They were lame. I don't even get why people like it." The black haired teen huffed.

"Exactly. But couples do that. Going to new places together. Learning something new about each other."

"It must be important. To gain trust."

"You are right."

"But why if they separate, they feel pain?"

"They say people have emotional attachment over the ones they cared about. Like a soft weak spot."

"Weakness. That's why I don't like it."

"I like that about you. You dislike being weak. We might get along well."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It makes me..."

The conversation was suddenly interrupted when they saw the two men ﬁnally leaving on another location.

o-o

The ﬁfth date was in a zoo. There was a crazy moment that made the people run. Oddly enough, they have to hide in a tiger's cage while some wild animals have gone loose. The two boys knew who unlatched the cages as the scientist snickers in delight as Fon was being cuddled by a giant panda bear.

Sixth date was in a mall. It was actually difﬁcult to stalk the adults as the mall is very spacious and ﬁlled with many shops. They have to look every shop to check what is going on. They ended up tired upon seeing the two happily chatting at a donut shop. They managed to buy some as well while hiding and almost caught when Mukuro gasped and burnt his tongue by a very hot chocolate.

o-o

"Out of all places...." Mukuro reacted.

"Why would they..." Hibari added.

Seventh date was in a library. It wasn't that big at all. But there are many aisles of books on the shelves that makes it look like a maze.

"Hey, their tastes are unusual." The blue haired teen spoke. "Who knew they would arrange a day in a library. I think that would be so boring."

"I would agree. But this is one of the most peaceful and quiet places any person would know. No one would think they would be found in this building."

"As well as the couple who are making out by the wall across where we are."

"Except that." Hibari frowned as he crossed his arms. "They should've done that in a private area rather than embarrassing themselves by the bookshelves and risking of getting caught."

"Why are you so affected? Are you curious?"

"No, just disgusted."

They can hear the two people trying to muffle their sounds. They obviously recognize the people on the opposite wall. It’s like knowing what they did in the stockroom in that restaurant. They can able to talk because they are on the other side and unheard as they were preoccupied by something else.

"Mukuro,"

"What is it?"

"Why are you pinning me down this wall?" Hibari asked, uneased at what is going on.

"My bad. I thought someone might see us."

"At this point, I am disturbed if someone else sees us like this."

"No one will know."

It happens sometimes. The short moments they were very close and can feel each other's heartbeat slightly quicken when they feel they might be caught. It ends up one of them being pinned or hugged or anything they never expect.

The rest of the day they went from one shelf to another, looking for the two adults having interests in literature or something.

o-o

On the eighth date, they found themselves in a pet store. The store was ﬁlled with animals in cages and some even roam around freely. It was rather hard but at one point, Hibari was accidentally rubbed with catnip and all cats rushed and leaped at him. They struggled to get the cats away but luckily they left without being scratched. The two adults have left by then but the cashier noticed Hibari with cat hair on his clothes and offered to give a lint remover and a cat ear headband that made Mukuro laugh.

The ninth date was in a movie theater. They watched a movie at the same time looking at the two adults cuddled up together in a blanket. The movie was a bit clichéd. Mukuro and Hibari wound up guessing the next scenes or the culprit or which characters would fall in love. They whispered to each other and laugh under their breaths. At this point, they found themselves comfortable to each other. They don't mind the little quirks they found about each other. They laugh as they agree on some points and things they found odd.

o-o

On the tenth date, Hibari receives a message on the location and went right away. It was in a building. There he sees Mukuro waiting for him at the entrance.

There was a science exhibit that travels town to town and it happened to visit Namimori. They were actually there much earlier than Fon and Verde. And since they paid for entrance, it was ﬁne for them to stay and enjoy the exhibits.

It takes a while before they are amusing themselves on the different areas of the exhibit. They looked at the optical illusions and wandered on the biology area. They spent minutes on the Van de Graaff generator because Mukuro's hair didn't raised up more than the ones on the back of his head.

They were curious on the small house in the building and became confused on knowing the interior house is tilted. Hibari stared at the giant cone at the middle of the entire floor and decided to roll a single coin and looked as it moves around the cone until it plops down inside.

They spent so much fun. Because it was recently opened, there are only few people who came in early. But as soon as many groups of children and more people arrived, Mukuro and Hibari decided to play a game.

When Fon and Verde arrived, the two teens separated and observed while hiding in two different exhibits. Then they would run and whisper what they found out on the whispering dish near them that was not used by many people. Even they were on opposite sides of the area, they can pass information this way.

When they see the two adults leaving for coffee, they managed to follow them and hide by few tables away. They followed behind through many places and they found themselves enjoying.

o-o

It was already afternoon when they notice the date is ending.

"Do I have to walk you home?"

"It's ﬁne. I still have some place to go."

"It's that so? Then, be safe."

"I will."

The two teens noticed the ones they stalked part ways again. They waited a few moments before they came out from hiding.

"And that's for today." Hibari reacted, looking around to check if the adults are already out of earshot.

"It's time for us to go back." Mukuro agrees. "I guess we'll send another message for another one tomorrow."

"See you then." Hibari nodded and walked away, only to realize Mukuro is still walking beside him. "What are you doing? Aren't you going back?"

"Let me take you home." The other smiled at him.

"I am ﬁne by my own."

"This is at least I could do. You paid for almost everything."

He paused for a while before relenting. "Fine. But stay quiet."

o-o

By the time they came to Hibari's residence, they came in through the front door upon noticing no one is there. Hibari switched on the light while Mukuro removed his shoes and carried them as they went into the bedroom.

"Why must you bring your shoes here?" Hibari asked, pulling off his gakuran top.

"If your relative ﬁnds my shoes and see me in your room, he'll ask questions." Mukuro replies, carrying the shoes by his ﬁngers. "And you might be angry on having shoes in your home."

"It's customary to leave the shoes by the door. You were never taught about that?"

"I didn't know. Don't blame me."

"Fine. But that's because I have fun today." The black haired teen hung the discarded top on his arm. "Can't taint that."

"I admit. It was fun. Exclude the part about the house."

Hibari shook his head while chuckling. "You tripped on the tilted floor and you know it."

"One of my embarrassing moments. But I am still amused on the way you falter on that metal generator as if you are afraid you'll get electrocuted."

"Shut up."

Their happy interaction got interrupted when they hear a voice by the front door. Hibari shoved Mukuro in the wooden cabinet again. He hears footsteps and the bedroom door opens.

"You're here." The teen responded.

"I knew you are home because you switched on the lights. Something going on?" Fon asked him.

"I just came here."

"I was actually curious when you left early. I assumed you were patrolling then?"

"Yes. Now where were you today?" Hibari tries his best not to look at the cabinet.

"Verde invited me to this science exhibit. We were supposed to be there early but we stopped for breakfast."

"Is that so?"

"I could invite you next time." Fon smiled before he hears his phone ring. "Excuse me for a while." He picks up the call out of the room and closed the door.

Mukuro peeks out of the cabinet and Hibari slams the cabinet door. "Not yet." He shushed.

They became quiet as Hibari opened the bedroom door slowly.

"Wait, you left the book?" Fon spoke at the phone.

_I left it last time. I think by the table?_

"Oh, I see. You need it urgently, right? I think I can bring it to your apartment. Want to bring you more books and tea?"

_That would be delightful. I'll send you a driver right away._

"Sure thing." Then he ends the call, rushes to pick up some books into a small gift bag. Then picks up a box of homemade tea.

Hibari decides to go out of the room and ask. "Who is that? The one who called."

"Verde said he left a book. So I have to bring it to him." Fon smiled as he ﬁnished checking the things he'll be bringing.

"Is that so? It's dark."

"Don't worry. I'll be ﬁne. Is it okay about you being alone here? I might return here tomorrow."

"You'll do what you want. Don't do stupid things."

"Got it." Fon grabs the bag and rushes outside.

Hibari waited for few seconds. Before he runs back to his room and opened the cabinet door. Mukuro steps out of the cabinet holding his head.

"You know I was there. Why must you slam the door on my face?" The blue haired teen muttered.

"Any idea where he went?" Hibari asked.

"What are you asking? Your relative?"

"He left."

"Why you didn't follow him yourself?" Mukuro asked him, stopped rubbing his head.

"He said about an apartment. And someone will fetch him. I don't know where."

"I can't believe you never think about following him." He mutters. "You really needed me."

"Don't say that. You know anything?"

"I don't, Kyoya. Unless..." Mukuro realized something and pulled out a notepad in his pocket. It was Verde's. He opened it and noticed that there's an address. "I found it. But it was across the town. We might not get there in time."

"Don't even say that." Hibari puts on the top he was carrying. But he slips his arms into the sleeves instead of letting it rest freely on his shoulders. "There's a way."

"What do you mean? And why are you wearing it like that?"

"Meet me outside."

o-o

Mukuro waited by the gate when he sees Hibari riding a motorcycle. He actually gasped at the sight.

"I never knew you can ride one despite of your age." He reacted.

"Then that means you never know much about me." Hibari responded. "Go on."

"You're telling me to ride that vehicle?"

"Any problem?"

"Any other ways to get there?"

"Okay, I'll leave you here alone. Give me the address." The black haired teen revved the engine.

"Okay!" Mukuro relents and reluctantly steps on the motorcycle. He was actually hesitant because he has never ridden one in his life.

"You can hold me if you want." Hibari noticed the other's reaction by the side mirror. "Not like that." He slapped the hands hugging his torso.

"Fine." Hands gripped on the sides of the uniform. He was about to lean forward but he can smell the scent of the black hair.

Hibari shook his head as he drove the motorcycle into the road. No one noticed them as Mukuro puts up an illusion again.

o-o

When they arrived, they were by the building. They stepped down and parked the motorcycle properly. The two went in the building and they noticed most of the units were closed as it was already nighttime and probably sleeping.

Instead of going up the elevator, they used the ﬁre exit stairs. They silently walked up and kept quiet if they hear something move.

"Which unit?"

"4-A."

They looked at the door of 4-A and they can see that it was partly opened. They were lucky to peek through and hear the conversation.

_You can stay here for the night, you know._

_It's ﬁne. I can leave later._

_He's ﬁne on his own. He can handle himself if someone attacks._

_Not that, Verde. I don't want to think he grasped some idea about us._

_Everything's ﬁne. I hope he understands soon._

_Now would you mind telling me why you asked me here?_

_Fon, I just..._

_I know your little style. You call me not because of the book._

_I would want to see you before this day ends. That is all. Is that wrong?_

_Not at all. I have a fun day with you. It's actually nice of you to invite me here._

The two teens outside listened carefully by the door.

_I'm glad. We were having fun here for almost two months._

_Two months? That long? I can't believe we were hiding our secret here for two months. I wonder if we get caught or something._

_It's ﬁne. I think we might tell everyone about our relationship soon. We can't keep it forever._

_I see. It's almost time then?_

_Who should we tell ﬁrst?_

_I don't know. We are not kids anymore. We don't have parents to fear about rejection._

_You have your doppelganger relative. Would he be mad?_

_I think he would not mind me dating you. He would be upset because I hid it from him when he was suspicious of what we are doing. How about you?_

_He wouldn't mind as well. Maybe laughs at me._

_I don't think he'll laugh at you._

Fon hears the door creak and they went silent. Outside, Mukuro panicked because he pushed the door that made a noise.

_Someone's at the door._

_I'll get it._

The sound of footsteps made the two teens panic and Mukuro pushed Hibari into the ﬁre exit ﬁrst and he was about to follow when-

"Mukuro, why are you here?" Verde noticed him.

Mukuro tried his best to keep calm and faced the scientist. "I just happened to wander here."

"Really?" He went closer to the ﬁre exit. "At night?"

Hibari bit his lips as he hides by the stairs. He should not make any sound. He can feel his heart beating so fast and hard.

"Yes." Mukuro reacted. "It's because I have something to give to you." He reached by his pocket.

"What is it?"

He pulled out the notepad. "Here. Chrome asked me to return this to you. It got lost in addresses. And I forgotten to return this to you, so I came here before I would forget it again." He reached out the item.

"How thoughtful." Verde accepts the notepad. "I have been looking for this for weeks. Anything else?"

"No. Just that. I think I should take my leave."

"You sure? I have some tea. Want some?"

"No need, professor. I am going back. Thanks for the offer though." He walks toward the ﬁre exit.

"Be careful on the way." The scientist retreats back to the apartment and closed the door.

o-o

When Mukuro steps down, he noticed Hibari crouching by the stairs. He sighed relief and proffered a hand to help the other stand up.

"I can't believe you gave the notepad." Hibari spoke, dusting his slacks.

"We don't need it anymore." Mukuro shrugged. "I looked through it. There's nothing important for our game."

"I'm going now." The other stepped down the stairs. "Aren't you going back?"

They walked down the stairs quietly. When they returned outside, Hibari pulled out his keys and Mukuro waited.

It was actually a long day. They have seen each other more often now. It was already normal for them to talk like this.

"See you next time then." The black haired teen said.

"I'll send you a message for the next location." The blue haired teen added. It ends like this. Every time they part ways.

But this one's different. Mukuro stared at those hands picking the key to be inserted on the motorcycle. Those would feel soft and deadly. And he noticed the familiar star shaped keychain.

"Is there something on me?" Hibari asked, curious why Mukuro kept staring at him.

"That keychain..." He pointed at the dangling charm on the keys.

"Hm?" Hibari reached to the silver star keychain. "I just found it. Why?"

"It... was mine." Mukuro admits.

"Yours?"

"I knew it." The blue haired teen reached at the keychain. "I was invited to your school by Chrome last time. It was a celebration, right? I must've dropped it all the way back."

Hibari recalled how he found the keychain on that lonely afternoon. "Did you came in a classroom late afternoon when you dropped this?"

"No. Why did you ask?"

"Nothing." He looked away. No way would Mukuro came in and kissed his head.

"I dropped it somewhere. But I was fascinated by the keychain." Mukuro nodded. "It has a hidden image by the crystal in the middle."

"Hidden image?" Hibari raised the keychain and stared at the center of it. He looked carefully and ignored the other staring at him again.

Mukuro recalled the dreams he was having. Ever since that accident happened weeks ago, his dreams have been ﬁlled with the black haired teen gasping and lustfully staring back at him while grasping on the clean white sheets while wearing the opened yukata. But he feels it was suddenly erased. All replaced by the sight of Hibari curiously staring at a single keychain.

"I see it now. It is a....flower?"

"I can see it." Mukuro smiled and those eyes looked back at him.

"I guess I have to return this back to you." Hibari reached to the keychain ring.

"No."

"No?"

Mukuro leaned in and whispered to Hibari's ear. "You keep it. It's yours. Besides, it reminds me of you and your eyes." He stepped back and turned around. "Good night~" He waved his hand.

Hibari was stunned by this action, grasping the keychain in his hand. "Good night." He muttered before riding the motorcycle and drove away. But he didn't know he was actually blushing.

o-o

"I can't believe I tripped on the sidewalk again." An annoyed blond reacted on the way back on his hotel few blocks from the store where he bought a can of soda.

Dino didn't know how clumsy he gets when he is alone. But he noticed something familiar on the apartment building a block away from the hotel.

A motorcycle.

"Wait, that looks familiar. Isn't that-" He realized as he noticed two people coming out of the building. He hides by the bushes and looked.

"It's Kyoya! And... Mukuro?!" He reacted, but he was not noticed by the two. "What are they doing at night?"

The blond thought the two teens were just meeting for a spar. But they both looked unharmed without clear injuries. And he was unable to listen to what they were talking.

But then when he saw Mukuro leaning down and Hibari blushing, he was hit by one thought.

_'Are they dating? They are secretly going out?!'_

Dino processed the thought for a while. His student is going out with a criminal? He knew there's a ﬁne line between love and hate. Then he knew he was ﬁne with people with different genders but he initially thought his student is asexual or something. But going out with Mukuro?

Not to mention why they were from an apartment. The thought of what the two were doing scared him and might ended up lecturing the two about responsibilities...

His thoughts snapped away when he hears the motorcycle drove away. He stepped out of the bushes and tripped again, chin hitting down on the concrete.

"Ow..." He gasped in pain. He pushed himself up and dusted himself clean. His chin still aches in pain as he sees Fon coming out.

"Ah! Dino, what are you doing here?" The Chinese man reacted.

"Looks like I've been seen." The blond reacted, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"No one's playing a game here. I see you are here to visit, right?"

"I have to visit my little brother. Also, where is Kyoya?" He blurted out.

"Huh? He's at home. Why would you ask?" Fon tilted his head in confusion.

"Ah, nothing." Dino shook his head. "Might as well visit him tomorrow."

"That would be nice. Be careful on the way back." He waved his hand at the blond going away.

"I'll be ﬁne!"

Fon became curious about what is going on. He feels someone else came by the apartment so he went out. But with Dino mentioning Hibari, he was thinking about something and went back in the apartment building.

_'Strange...'_


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Hibari came to school a bit earlier than expected. Clearly because he woke up uninterrupted on the sofa. He was all alone that morning. As expected, his older doppelganger hasn’t returned the past night.

He makes his rounds around the school and see only few early birds have arrived. No disruption. But actually, his mind did. He feels different. When he came back home last night, he dropped down on the sofa and went to sleep. But not a dreamless sleep. He came into a dream he never expected.

He was under the cherry blossom tree on top of a hill. He was confused for a second when he noticed hands pinning him to the trunk of the tree. He looked up and see red and blue.

He can feel that face coming closer to his own. Whisper some words and feel that in any moment, their lips would be connected.

But Hibari was able to stop the dream by suddenly waking up at two in the morning. He was unable to fall asleep well after that. The thought of feeling those lips pressing any parts of his skin disturbs him. He didn't know if that was a bad thing or not. But he wanted those to be gone.

So when he came into the Reception Room, he sighed relief and approached his desk. Hibari was thinking of having a nap in the quiet room when his heart almost jumps out of his chest when he felt someone grabbed his leg.

"Boo~" Mukuro surprised him from under the desk. "Got you scared!"

Hibari frowned and kicked the teen hiding under the desk. "Lunatic."

"I can't believe this is a good hiding spot." The blue haired teen smirked. "Why have I not thought of this?"

Hibari sits down on the chair. "Okay, you prove your point. Now leave."

"I told you before. I like hanging out with you."

"I have some work to do. Now get out of there before I'll turn you into a stool for my feet."

"Fine-"

They were interrupted by someone walking to the door and opening it. Hibari pushed the chair towards the desk to act normal.

"What are you doing here?" The black haired teen glared at the visitor coming in.

Mukuro curled himself into the desk so that he cannot be seen. And by the tight space, he was close on getting hit on the nose by Hibari's knees. He slapped the obstruction soundlessly to signal the other to move.

"Man, I don't think that is how you greet your teacher." Dino reacted with a smile on his face.

"I need no teacher like you, so leave." Hibari narrowed his eyes. "And just answer my question."

"I'm just visiting my student." The blond approached the desk and placed his hand on the top. "Why are you so tense?"

Hibari moved his chair closer to the desk and pressed his elbows on the table. "I'm just irritated why you came here early morning. Just leave me alone."

Under the desk, Mukuro cups his hand over his mouth to prevent from making a sound. One movement, they will get caught. Not to mention when Hibari moved closer to the desk, he opened his legs to provide Mukuro some space. But to the teen, he was offered an unusual view of the other spreading his legs and the thoughts ran into his head.

If they were caught in this position, the blond would ask questions. Real embarrassing questions.

"Fine, I'll visit Tsuna too anyways."

"Then go pester him instead. I prefer to be alone." Hibari said.

Dino was about to leave when he asked again. "There's one more thing I have to ask." He turned his head with a smirk on his face. "Since you said you liked to be alone."

"What?"

"How are you and Mukuro, by the way?"

_Oh no._

They were shocked. That is one random question neither of them would want to answer.

"What do you mean by that?" Hibari reacted. "I hated him. I can't stand being close to him."

"Are you sure? No other feelings?"

"Why are you asking me this?" He asked defensively. "You know how I feel towards him."

"Kyoya, you should know you should not lie." Dino teased. "I saw you."

"No you didn't."

"Oh yes I did." The blond nodded. "You were by an apartment with him last night. Talking. I see how you look at him. That wasn't hate."

"That's a lie." Hibari spat out.

"You do have feelings for him. If not, why are you blushing?"

"That doesn't matter."

"When Mukuro leaned down, did he kiss you on the cheek?"

"You are blind. He just said something." The teen recalled that night. "And what we did does _not_ concern you at all."

"Let me ask you this. Are you two together? Why were you two out at nighttime?"

"We fought each other."

"I don't see any bruises on you. When was the last time you two fought against each other, really?"

"That is none of your business." He ﬁsts are clenched. He feels he was being interrogated. Making him spill everything.

"I assumed you are going out with him."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your expressions? And have you thought of the times you have been seeing him? You are clearly in denial!"

Hibari recalled the things that happened in the past two months. All the things that made him confused. He eventually snapped and slammed his palms on the desk. "That is none of your business! We aren't involved in anything into what you're thinking. Cut it out and leave!"

"Wait! I think I pushed your buttons too much. This is bad. I'll leave!" Dino started to panic. He actually got scared of the sudden change. He was just teasing but it gone completely wrong. He just wants the truth. "But if you really are going to date him, I'll totally support-" He escapes through the door before a tonfa hits on his position.

Mukuro comes out of hiding. "I can't believe we never saw that coming. And how can he be an interrogator with that attitude?" He looks at Hibari and noticed his flushed face.

"Listen, we were just seeing each other for that game. Don't misunderstood like that idiot." Hibari looked at him.

"You looked so stressed. So the usual?"

"Yes. I would like that."

o-o

Fon wakes up on the bedroom of the apartment. Verde offered for him to stay for the night and he eventually agreed. He gets up and ﬁxes the bed, even folding the bedsheet.

"Morning." Verde knocks on the door, catching his attention.

"Good morning." Fon smiles, patting the pillows.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Of course. It was wonderful."

"Want to have some coffee?" The scientist offered.

"That would be nice." Fon nodded as he followed Verde to the living room. He sits down on the sofa and accepts the warm cup. "Thanks."

"Can't believe you would agree to sleep here." Verde sits down beside him. "I thought you would go back early despite being late at night."

"I thought so too." The Chinese man took a sip. "But I saw Dino last night."

"So?"

"He asked where my relative is."

"That's it?" The other reacted. "So what? He would just want to visit him. Try to see how he has been. Maybe take out to spar."

"Not like that, Verde." Fon responded. "I would understand if that's what in his mind. But he mentioned Kyoya. It sounds to me like... he was here last night."

"That's ridiculous. Why would you think about it? And remember last night, Mukuro is the only one who came here to return my notepad?" He paused. "Unless he followed him here to ﬁght?"

"Come to think of it, is it two months already since we have that lunch at that restaurant with them? Did they meet again after that?"

Verde reacted. "I never saw any injuries on either of them...unless..."

"Unless?"

"This might seem crazy but I have a hypothesis..." He stood up and started to shuffle through his things, leaving Fon so confused.

o-o

Few moments later, Mukuro slips in back into the Reception Room carrying a thermos bottle and some cups.

"Anyone saw you?" Hibari asked, not looking up and more ﬁxated on the book he was reading.

"No. I pretended to be like you and everyone got scared. No one suspected a thing." He sits down and placed the cups on the table. "How fun is it to be like you?"

"Who knows?" The other leaned over and poured himself a cup of tea. "Depends on you."

"Feel better now?"

"A bit. I'm annoyed by that guy." He took a sip. "Always sticking into my business. If he speaks, we have to blackmail him."

"Sure, that would be nice to keep him out of our thing. Now what is your little friend doing?" Mukuro asked, pointing at the little hedgehog playing with the teaspoon.

Roll keeps rocking itself back and forth while examining the utensil. The innocent creature looked at Mukuro and stepped back in defense.

"He's just like that." Hibari looked and Roll stepped forward, pushing the teaspoon to show to its master. "Just making amusement."

"May I?" The blue haired teen asked, reaching out his hand.

"Go ahead and try. Pricked me the ﬁrst time."

Mukuro reached out his hand towards Roll. The little hedgehog stepped back in slight fear. It took a while to realize the approaching hand would not intend to hurt anyone. Slowly it approaches the little creature and tapped lightly on its head. It took a few seconds before Roll reached up and pressed the hand with its tiny paws. The little one looked happy interacting.

"Look how cute." Mukuro remarked, observing the little animal playing with his hand. "At ﬁrst glance, you have a different personality with this little friend. But I think I can see there is a similarity."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hibari asked, putting down his cup and raised an eyebrow.

"You both look cute and shy when complimented."

Upon saying that, both the master and the pet looked away, a bit flushed and shyly pouts. "Don't dare to flatter me or compare me to a mere little animal." Hibari reacted.

"You're pouting? You prove my point."

The black haired teen picked up the nearest book and hit the other on the face. "Will you stop doing that? Just stay quiet before I kick you out!"

o-o

_It was a lonely afternoon that time. The school seemed empty and no one was there. At ﬁrst he thought no one's there._

_He walked by one particular classroom to pick up a bag his companion accidentally left that day and saw there is someone else in the room other than him. He never noticed it until he looked by the window and saw someone sleeping on the desk._

_So quiet and so peaceful. He noticed who it was. It was already late. Why is he still there?_

_One look at the sleeping form. He looked cute when he's asleep. So vulnerable and sweet. Opposite to what he was when he awakens._

_He can resist. He noticed the gakuran top was out of place. He lifted the soft piece of clothing and placed it on the proper place. By the shoulders of the sleeping boy. It was better to provide him protection from the cold._

_Was his hair looked soft? He never noticed he ran his ﬁngers into the soft silky strands. So beautiful...so pure. He never expected to press his lips on the head of the sleeping beauty._

_No. This should never happen._

_He had to leave. Without any other thought. He should not be there. All he needs is to take the bag. But he never noticed something fell out of his pocket._

_Doesn't matter. It will never happen._

o-o

Mukuro spaced out while staring out the window. He tilted his head a bit and noticed Hibird looking back at him before flying out in silence.

"Since when did I spaced out?" He asked himself. That daydream randomly came in. He made himself quiet for Hibari for a while.

Come to think of it. It was _too_ quiet.

Mukuro turned his head and sees Hibari holding the book he was reading. But his head was tilted down as if he was....

"Zzzz...." Sleeping.

The blue haired teen picked up the fallen bookmark on the floor and placed it between the two pages of the open book. He slowly pulled it away from Hibari and closed it gently as he placed it on the table. "How many hours did you sleep last night?" He mutters as he pushed up the sleeping body to lean on the sofa.

"There. So you don't have to blame me if you have a neck pain." Mukuro sighed relief as he didn't wake the other up. He looked at the time and he was about to leave when he feels Hibari sleeping on his shoulder again. "Hey..."

It wasn't like the time Hibari was sick. It was different. This time was rather silent. There wasn't much heat. Just lightly pressing against the shoulder.

"I told you.... you are cute like this. Why are you doing this to me?" Mukuro asked. He can't help but stare at the silky black hair framing that cute face, those beautiful lashes that were perfect and those soft cheeks pressing by his shoulder.

Heterochromatic eyes moved and started to stare at those lips. They were slightly parted and inviting. The blue haired teen remembers the time they kissed almost two months ago. They were so soft and sweet. He wanted to kiss those lips again. He wonders if he can nip it with his teeth. Wanting to see it too pink as the owner of those lips bite it to prevent his pleasured moans slip out.

 _'No. Snap out of it.'_ Mukuro looks away. He didn't like those random thoughts rushing into his head. He wanted to forget that bed and the petals and that beautiful body writhing beneath him. He wanted that idea shoved into a box and burn it into ashes.

_But the eyes..._

On the few times Hibari ﬁnds him to ﬁght back then, before the game has started, Mukuro noticed the eyes. They were sharp and dangerous, yet they shine like silver. He never thought of it much but sometimes it comes by and remains in his mind for hours or even days.

One time they had a duel on a very open area at night. The sky was clear without any clouds and stars twinkled as the duo clashed with their weapons with only the moonlight illuminating their view. When they momentarily close to each other while hands gripping metallic weapons, Mukuro swore he looked at Hibari's glaring eyes and it sparkled brighter than the clear stars in the sky.

He didn't know how it happened but he had to dodge back to prevent another attack. He looked and see those lips smirked while tonfa raised up close in defensive position. The eyes shined and it allures him.

After yet another draw, Mukuro refuses to have direct eye contact to Hibari. He didn't know why but it becomes clearer and clearer during the two months of playing their game.

He wanted those eyes to soften as they look at him. Wanting to see those lips curve into a smile. Longing that soft hand reach out to him. He can vividly imagine Hibari standing under the cherry blossom tree reaching out to him with a very calm and happy expression on his face. But it wasn't real. He would never do that to him. _It was just a daydream._

Mukuro shook his head away from the daydream and looked at Hibari sleeping on his shoulder. " _Kyoya, I'm afraid this is not a game anymore_..."

o-o

"I got it!" After few more minutes, Verde ﬁnally found the thing he was looking in his stuff.

"Wha-" Fon startled awake despite having a cup of coffee. "What's going on?" He stammers as he rubbed his eyes.

"Let me ask you this." The scientist sits down on the sofa. "Have you ever noticed something is off about the two of them?"

"A bit, actually. But I never took my attention to it."

"Now, would you mind telling me whose writing is this?" He passed a small almost burnt piece of paper and looked at Fon's reaction.

_'Mukuro'_

"It's my relative's!" Fon gasped out in surprise. "Why would he write to his own rival? Is that a threat message?"

"At ﬁrst I think of it. Then I saw the way it was written. It was rather softer. But have you notice any injury or wounds by those two?"

"Not at all."

"None?"

"But, Kyoya seems to be spacing out sometimes as if he was daydreaming."

"You ever talked about that to him?" Verde asks, putting away the paper.

"We never talked much. You have seen it one time when we have dinner in his home."

"He was...quiet that time. It was either he was listening to us...or he was thinking about something else..."

"What about your friend? Any weird thing?" Fon asked.

"So far, the paper is the clue. But I noticed him going out alone without his little gang for weeks now." Verde recalled. "I asked the others about it but they didn't know what he's planning. No one even asked."

"Suspicious."

"There might be a small chance they are seeing each other. But on what purpose?"

"Maybe to ﬁnd out about us?" Fon asked.

"That's not possible. If they do know about us, they would confront us right away."

The two looked at each other and a thought popped in their heads. "Maybe..."

o-o

When Dino came back, he noticed that the room was quiet and almost feel empty. But when he looked at the longer sofa, he noticed two bodies lying there asleep.

He tiptoed around the sofa and saw Mukuro lying on the sofa and Hibari curled up on top of him. They were both asleep to even realize someone came in the room. The blond man looked around to check if someone else noticed his presence and slowly pulled out his cellphone.

He opened the camera app and focused on the two sleeping teens. He made sure the flash and the sounds are turned off. He took a picture and started to save it in a private ﬁle.

But he didn't expect what happened next.

"Intruder! Intruder!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Oh sh-" Dino panicked upon Hibird's alarm and Roll's squeal. The next thing he sees were two pairs of eyes glaring at him and there is nothing else left to do is run.

He grabbed his cellphone in his hand as he approached the door but Mukuro is blocking the way and Hibari successfully knocks the cellphone on his hand off and destroyed it.

"Wait!" The blond raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean to!"

"Then why are you taking a picture of us? That is against some rules." Hibari reacted.

"If you are going to assume we are going out, let me tell you we're not." Mukuro added.

"Wait, you're not?!" Dino reacted.

"Yes!" The two teens reacted.

"Then why are you acting like one?"

"We just fell asleep! There's nothing going on between us!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

While they are arguing, no one knew what happened to the photo as the phone was destroyed. Dino was attempting to save it in the memory card. But they never knew and expected what would happen.

o-o

_You have a new message._

"Tsuna-kun, your phone has a message." Enma tapped the brunet's shoulder.

"Eh?" Tsuna reacted. They were in a group project and they were busy when Tsuna's phone gave a little notiﬁcation pop.

It took a while to take the group of six to work together. Tsuna excused himself and opened the message.

_'Dino: Kmnthfm'_

It was a random type of letters. It looks like a dying message but the attached ﬁle makes it clear.

It was a picture of Mukuro and Hibari sleeping on the sofa together.

At ﬁrst Tsuna was stunned. It really was a suicide attempt for Dino to take this. And secondly, why would his two guardians be sleeping off on top of one another? He was confused and in panic.

"Boss, is there something wrong?"

"Ah! Nothing Chrome! It's nothing to worry about!" Tsuna reacted, hands still trembling while holding the phone.

"Huh? May I see?" She noticed the phone.

"Uhhh.... maybe... but I'm not sure how would you react to this." The brunet passed the phone to her dainty hands and she looked at the screen.

"It's cute!" She smiled.

"Ha?"

"Boss, can you forward this one to me?" Chrome looked at him with sparkles on her eye.

"You don't mind?"

"Yes."

Chrome has noticed some little things. She was the ﬁrst to notice that something is going on and Mukuro told her to stay away from the game. But she didn't think it was a game anymore. She noticed while she was fetched home some little glimpses of smile when she asks what happened to their game. And Mukuro always gives the same answer.

_'It would be better if we keep it to ourselves.'_

She knows the two were enjoying each other's company and she hopes the bitterness would slip and slowly becoming better companions.

_Or something more._

After the photo was forwarded to her phone, Enma got into an accident.

"H-help! I don't know what happened!" He reacted as bubbles ﬁlled up the flask he was holding.

"Ah!" The two reacted to see what happened to their table. They both assist on the flask and managed to ﬁx what is going on.

o-o

It was already evening when Hibari ﬁnally came back to his home. He and Mukuro managed to talk to Dino about what they were doing and make it sense to him.

Also with a lot of threats, they managed to scare him into not getting in their way.

When Hibari removed his shoes and walked by the living room and sees Fon waiting for him with a smile on his face.

"What's with you?" The teen reacted. "You looked like you needed something from me."

"Something like that." The Chinese man nodded. "I am actually asking you a favor."

"What is it?"

o-o

When Mukuro came back, he was met with Verde standing by the opened entrance of the ruined building. He clenched his ﬁsts and walked towards him. "What seems to be bothering you to stay outside in this cold, ﬁne night?" Mukuro asked.

"I talked about your other companions and they seemed to be declining my offer." Verde replied. "Thinking about being kidnapped or something. Might as well ask you a favor."

"Favor, you say? Last time I did you a favor I nearly got killed."

"Not like that. It would be ﬁne if you accompany me to a seminar this weekend."

"A seminar?" The blue haired teen reacted. Clearly he knew there is no school before weekend. This would be a good chance to see some clues.

"What would you think?"

"Fine, I'll join with you." Mukuro nodded. "It would be ﬁne to take a short break."

"Before anything, I invited Fon to join as well, maybe he would convince a fourth one to join. You know who might that be, right?"

"If are you assuming I'll be ﬁne seeing _him_ again, truth be told, I don't mind."

"You sure?"

"Of course. We'll try to stay out of trouble while you are involved into something we are not interested in." Mukuro nodded as he walked into the building.

"That's good to hear." Verde sighed as Mukuro walked past him. Then he smirked. _'Time to ﬁnd out your little secret with the skylark.'_

Mukuro clenched the paper hidden in his hand. Hibari sent him in advance about the invitation. _'Time to ﬁnd out your little secret hidden with the wind.'_


	8. Chapter 8

There was no school on that Friday so Verde rented out a car that ﬁts four people. He was checking the engine and make sure it functions well. Otherwise, they would be stranded in the middle of the road and might miss the seminar.

"Hey, why don't you at least help?" The scientist asked the blue haired teen leaning by the side of the car. "All you did was just standing around."

Mukuro pretends to care as he looked back at the scientist. "You don't want me to touch there and you know it."

"I am even the one who brought your bag in the back of the car."

"That's not my business."

"Those were your things."

They suddenly stopped arguing when they hear another set of voices. They looked and see the other two companions.

"I already packed my things early. I don't need to be startled awake in the middle of the night to check it again."

"I have to make sure you have packed with all important necessities."

"Don't ever disturb my sleep again."

"Okay..."

When they stopped by the car, Hibari shrugged and takes the bags to the back of the car along the rest of the baggage stuffed in there. Fon steps to the front and have some formalities with Verde.

Mukuro walked to the back. "Sulking like that in the morning?"

"Don't even start. I haven't got any rest." Hibari frowned at him.

"Hope we could share rooms. So that I'll see you sleep beside me~"

"Don't expect that to ever happen. Also, never forget the main reason we agreed to this vacation, got it?"

The two adults noticed the unusual atmosphere emitting by the two teens at the back of the car.

"Are we even sure we will be ﬁne bringing them?" Fon whispered.

"Believe me, let's observe them for a while." Verde nodded. "First times would start that bitter. And besides, I placed cameras with speakers somewhere."

"They'll ﬁnd out they're being watched."

"Last resort then, we have to catch them on the act."

“How exactly?”

o-o

After few minutes, they are prepared for the travel. Verde sits on the driver's seat and looks at the three other companions. "One of you should sit on the passenger's seat."

"I would like to-" Fon spoke when Mukuro interrupted.

"I wanted in the passenger's seat too." The blue haired teen reacted.

"No, I'll sit there." Hibari reacted as well. "And what makes you think you'll decide you'll sit there?"

"Who should be the one deciding who to sit there?"

"Me."

"You are a selﬁsh little boy."

"Wait, no ﬁghting..." Fon laughed awkwardly. "Can we settle this normally?" He took out a twig, snapped it into three uneven sizes where one is longer than the other two, and hide it behind his back.

"What are you doing?" The two teens asked.

The Chinese man pulled back and showed the three sticks bundled in his ﬁst. "The one who gets the longest stick gets to sit in front."

They each pick a stick and pulled it. Fon gets the longest stick. Hibari huffed and gets in the backseat and slammed the car door in front of Mukuro's face.

"Quite moody..." The blue haired teen sighed and walked around the car to get in the backseat through the other door.

It took a while for everyone to settle in the seats. Hibari pulled out a small pocketbook hidden by his gakuran and flipped a few pages.

"There's no school today. Why are you in your school uniform?" Mukuro asked him.

"You aren't going to school. Why are you in a school uniform?" Hibari spat back.

"Can't I just wear something I like?"

"Then don't judge me on wearing this. Do I have to mention those two in front?" He pointed at the two adults on the front seats.

"Truce." Verde said. "I don't want an argument while driving."

"Don't worry. I packed a set of clothes in your bag. Including _that_." Fon nodded, causing Hibari to look away and resume reading the book he has holding.

Mukuro looked over and wondered what they mean by that and shrugged as he put on earphones and played something.

There was a short period of silence except the sound of the car turned on. The travel would last for more than ﬁve hours.

"This is going to be a long trip." Verde mutters, turning the car to the left.

o-o

No one noticed how time was passed. The only sounds audible were the motor, the outside noises, the soft turning of the pages, and the soft partly audible music played by the earphones. Verde was able to pick up those sounds while driving.

He glanced at his side and noticed Fon dozed off, his head leaning towards the closed window. Then he glanced at the front mirror and noticed nothing else have changed.

Mukuro is just nodding and humming along to the music he's listening to while staring out the window. Hibari continued reading his book and using the light coming in the other window.

Verde looked back to the road in front of him and sighed relief. It was a good timing he had to participate in the seminar to catch the two teens. They felt there is something going on. It was luck they both agreed to come. If there is a chance, they will be caught in act.

But at the same time, it would count as a vacation along with the Chinese man. They can be like a couple when the two boys are not looking. Maybe....

The sound of opening carton and a plastic foil wrapper came snapped his thoughts and noticed Mukuro opening a box of Pocky sticks. He picked one of the thin chocolate coated sticks and bit into one end.

"Want one, professor?" The blue haired teen asked. He noticed he was being observed.

"No thanks." The scientist declined.

"Well, you then?" He then offered to Hibari.

"No." The black haired teen replied, not looking up from his book.

"Really? Your mouth does the opposite." Mukuro picks another stick and playfully waves it like a magic wand, trying to waft the scent to the other side of the car. "I can see you swallowing your saliva..." He reached the stick close to the other teen. "Just be honest and-"

Hibari suddenly bites the chocolate coated stick and snatched it with his mouth, biting it without holding it with his hands and returned his focus on the book he was reading.

Verde noticed that and didn't spoke a word.

"Kufufufu~ You caught me off guard there~" Mukuro chuckled.

"You provoked me."

"But it worked."

o-o

The car stopped for a while; Verde gets out to ﬁll the tank with gasoline. It was a small gas station and have to ﬁll the car with gasoline yourself. So he left.

At the backseat of the car, the small box of Pocky has slowly been emptied by two hands reaching out to pull two different sticks. But now it has only one stick left.

Two hands slipped in, and only one pale hand took the stick. The victor puts the chocolate end of the stick by his mouth.

But the other one didn't give up. He leaned over and into the other end of the stick. It became an awkward Pocky game. The two raced to bite into the stick and reach to the middle part. They go on until their eyes met. There's one bite left and their lips would be pressed together. One set of eyes closed and broke off the piece.

_Snap._

And Mukuro pulls back to his seat, licking the chocolate off his mouth. Hibari was still stunned and didn't realized his book fell on his feet.

"You look like you thought I was going to do that." The blue haired teen spoke. "No, I'm not going to do that to you. Not with your eyes staring back at me like that."

Those eyes were opened and unblinking at that moment. He was shocked after all. The other didn't do it because he didn't want to see that reaction if he _really_ did it.

"Don't be reckless." The black haired teen gasped out. His heartbeat was so fast he can hear it. He reached his hand down to retrieve his fallen book. "I can't believe you would do that all for a snack."

"My bad. I'll be more mindful next time, Kyoya~" He passed a white handkerchief.

"Another thing." Hibari takes the handkerchief to wipe his mouth. "Refrain from calling me that."

"Why?"

Hibari glanced on the passenger's seat and back to Mukuro as a message.

"Got it." Mukuro only nodded.

They retreated to reading and listening to music. But Fon heard everything. He pretended to sleep for a while before Verde returns back to the car. When the scientist closed the car door, Fon pretended very well to wake up.

"Did I wake you?" Verde asked him.

"No, it's ﬁne. I should be awake by now." Fon shook his head and looked behind to see the two teens doing their thing like nothing happened.

"Well, I think there's a convenience store on the next stop."

o-o

Nothing else happened on the next few hours. There were small conversations but most were unimportant to any of the four's motives. The ride was peaceful and quiet. There was nothing else to look at except outside of the car.

They stopped at a convenience store. They have to buy some food and supplies.

"I'll be back for a while." Verde said, taking the keys.

"I'll come with you." Fon agreed, unfastening his seatbelt. "Would you like anything?" He asked Mukuro.

"No need. I'm ﬁne."

"Okay." The two adults leave and closed the car doors.

Mukuro leaned back on his seat and sighed. It seemed a bit boring to him. Suddenly, he noticed Hibari leaning on his shoulder asleep.

"Are you waiting for them to leave just so you can have my shoulder as a pillow?" He asked, but he got a soft snore as a response.

No one noticed the black haired teen dozed off. No one knows when. Mukuro absentmindedly brushes the soft black hair while thinking.

o-o

"There is really something going on between them." Fon reacted while picking up some cookies on the shelf.

"I do feel something quiet among the two. Much better than the constant bickering." Verde added. "A while ago, they shared a box of Pocky."

"Shared? Wait, you saw that?"

"Saw what?" The scientist paused.

"On the last stick, they both shared it."

"That's normal."

"They were eating it on opposite ends and almost kissed." Fon interrupted. “They played the Pocky game!”

"Wait,"

"And I heard my relative talking about not calling him by ﬁrst name as if he heard it before."

"They have been comfortable with each other? The question is, when?"

"I don't know. Maybe between the time we have that lunch two months ago?"

"That's a good guess." Verde nodded.

"But there's something else."

"What is it?" The two were falling in line to the cashier.

"I noticed they have awkward glances with each other. I think there is something bothering them more."

"Interesting."

They both paid the items they purchased and head back to the car.

"If anything else, we'll ﬁnd it out by this short trip." Verde said before getting in the car.

The two closed the door and fastened the seatbelts and looked at the backseat. They noticed the two teens sleeping and leaning to each other.

"Look how innocent." They muttered before Verde turned on the engine and drove the car.

It took a few minutes like that before a large truck passed by and honked very loud to startle the two awake. They looked at each other and shifted a bit away from each other.

o-o

It was already afternoon when they arrived at a hotel. It has a resort and by the sea. The four went in and checked in. The two teens stayed behind watching over the baggage. Their eyes looked around the lobby.

It was very expensive and classy. There were many foreigners and tourists coming in and out of those wide doors. It can be a perfect place to take a rest from the real world.

"Ahahahah!" There's a tiny high pitched laughter coming from nearby.

The blue haired teen looked and saw a little boy pointing at him. "Your eyes are very weird. One is different from the other! Weird!" The boy laughed and skipping along side to side to see both eyes.

"And what's with that hair?" He continued. "Looks like a fruit!" He laughed and laughed, mocking the teen with silly names.

Before Mukuro opened his mouth to say something, someone cuts in.

"Hey, aren't you being taught about your manners? Especially people older than you?" Hibari asked, narrowing his eyes at the little boy. The boy felt fear, stepping back from the two teens. Suddenly, a woman rushed to the little boy.

"Oh, gosh. I am so sorry!" She apologized to the two teens. "He's just curious and needs to work on his manners."

"You should tell him not to ridicule people who are different." The black haired teen spoke, crossing his arms. "That boy doesn't know what consequences he would receive if he continues on doing that."

"My son would learn it. I'll watch over him. Take care of him. I'll do anything to keep him safe from harm." The woman bowed. "I'm so sorry. We'll leave now." She took the little boy away from the two and left.

Mukuro didn't say anything during that conversation. He was unusually quiet. It was until Hibari faced him and asked. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out."

"Don't mind me. It's nothing."

o-o

They took a meal in the restaurant within the hotel. It was somehow quiet except for Verde writing something for the seminar for the next day.

There are orders of pasta and sides. Any of them would forget what they were named but it was not important. Their minds are focused on ﬁlling their stomachs. When it was time for dessert, the two adults ordered a fruit salad while Mukuro ordered a slice of tiramisu. Hibari refused to order anymore and remained quiet.

"You not going to eat?" Fon asked.

"I'll pass if we continue to pay for more expensive things." Hibari replies.

"You have try this one." Mukuro scoops a spoonful of tiramisu.

"That's too sweet." The other teen looked at him.

"It's ﬁne to share. And I won't stop until you take a bite."

"You can't make me."

"Just try. It's not too sweet." He pressed the spoon on the soft lips.

Eventually, the black haired teen relented and opened his mouth to take in the spoonful of the dessert. He can taste the creamy ﬁlling and the coffee flavored ladyﬁngers. Then the small bitter hints of coffee and cocoa powder made it on the right tone of sweetness.

_Their eyes met._

The two teens broke off eye contact and looked away. The two adults looked at them curiously at the slight awkwardness of the two.

"You still have some cream on your mouth." Verde points out.

Hibari wiped his mouth with his thumb and licked it off. Mukuro scoops another on his tiramisu and took a bite, not realizing he used the same spoon on Hibari.

Fon blinked for a second, noticing the small detail of it. _'Did they just shared an indirect kiss?!'_

"Is there something wrong?" Mukuro asked him.

"Ah, nothing." Fon shook his head.

o-o

The four took their remaining time settled in the two rooms properly. Verde and Mukuro on one room; Fon and Hibari on the other. They were all in one of the rooms that evening and played a board game. It was actually normal and ﬁne.

The rolling of the dice, movement of the small chips, shuffling of the cards, it makes it a bit boring. Fon took out a small thermos bottle and passed small cups to everyone. "Have some tea." He offered.

There was a ringing of the phone and Verde excused himself outside. He closed the door silently, leaving the three alone. Fon blinked once, twice, and looked back and see Mukuro and Hibari laying their heads on the table. Both were asleep peacefully.

The Chinese man sipped his tea and stared quietly before Verde comes back minutes later. "What was that call?" He asked.

"Just the other Arcobaleno checking about us. Nothing to worry about." The scientist sits down and noticed the sleeping pair. "How?"

"Who knows. They seemed too tired."

o-o

It was already bright morning when Hibari wakes up. He lifts his head a bit and noticed a small sticky note.

_'Got into the seminar early. Do whatever you like.'_

The two adults have left.

The black haired teen looked at the balcony and saw Mukuro sitting at one of the chairs outside. He stands up and approached the other quietly.

"You're up." The blue haired teen spoke.

Hibari noticed blue bangs covering one of the other's eyes. The red one. He thought there is really something wrong since yesterday. He reached up and pulled the bangs away.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't talk to you well with that hair on the way. I would rather see both of your eyes than struggling to see only one." Hibari replied. "Is this because of that kid yesterday?"

"What makes you say that then?" Mukuro asked.

"You seemed a bit quiet. I thought you became a bit conscious on your appearance."

It was too close actually. They looked away and stared at the scene outside. "It wasn't because of the child. It was the woman."

"Why?"

"I don't know if you knew about this, but I never been protected like that woman protecting her child." He looked away. "I don't know why I happened to realize this but it just did." He knew the other is listening. "When I was that young, the only person protecting me is myself. That's all. 'Protect from harm' is just nothing to what happened to me."

"I may not know what happened to you before but it was all in the past. You are not helpless anymore."

"I know. But if things gone different, and I wasn't the same person who I am now, would anyone like me?"

"If we met differently, I would like you." The black haired teen declared all of a sudden. Mukuro looked a Hibari in slight shock.

"What's with the sudden..."

"You are a strong ﬁghter. One of the best people I am willing to duel with. And you are actually interesting to be with. Look at us now. I am not irritated by your presence anymore. If things have been different, we can get along together."

_Their eyes met again. Red and blue meets silver._

"However," Hibari said, an unreadable emotion on his face. "I still have to bite you to death as revenge for what you done to me before."

"That's ﬁne. I can appreciate your dislike towards me. I still can't believe you would be ﬁne seeing my eyes after all I have done to you."

"I am fascinated by your eyes. Your right eye is really amazing. But your left eye...I feel drawn into it. Wanting to drown into that blue. Makes a perfect balance with the red."

It was somehow impromptu or sounds honest. Mukuro was confused on what to think. Hibari turns away and heads to the door.

"I'm going outside for some air. Do what you want." The black haired teen spoke before leaving the room.

When Mukuro was left alone in the room, he shook his head and sighed. "Why does it sound like he liked my eyes when I am amazed by his?"

He stepped forward, approaching one of the bags on the floor. "Hmm? It's not nice to put small cameras into private places." He pulled out a small webcam peeking out of the zipper. He realized about their game and he has to move.

o-o

Hibari walked out of the hotel to see the nearby garden and the beach. He seems to stand out because he was only wearing a school uniform. He clasped on his gakuran top and walked.

But he suddenly feels eyes watching him by the hotel entrance and see a man crouching by the plant box. He seems out of the ordinary as he dons a large red cloak and shuffling some cards. He seems smaller than an average middle aged man but his dark brown eyes are staring at Hibari as if it was the ﬁrst time he saw that kind of attire. Hibari was about to look away and ignore the stranger when he hears someone calling him.

"Hey! What are you doing outside?" Fon rushed towards him.

Just at that time, a random person comes out and was pranked by his companions by splashing water on him. Unfortunately, some of the water was splashed on Hibari as well. At the time Fon arrived, it was too late.

"Your clothes are soaked. Maybe you need a quick change to dry clothes." Fon reacted to an annoyed Hibari, who was trying not to snap at those pranksters.

"Fine."

"I'll prepare your clothes while you take a shower." The Chinese man sighed while taking the teen back into the hotel and passed by the cloaked man.

o-o

Hours later, Verde was on his way back to the hotel room when he saw some familiar faces. His eyes slightly widened as he was the other Arcobaleno members wearing casually in the same hallway on where he was walking on.

"Look who it is~" Mammon points out, being the one other than Reborn who was still wearing their normal attire.

"What are you doing here?" Verde asked the group.

"Of course, for the seminar." Reborn said out. "And the others are just bored so this is just a weekend rest."

"We are not here for nothing!" Skull added.

"Hey, aren't you just here for the free food, kora?" Colonnello snickered.

"That and to provide Yuni protection! And-"

"Well, since you are here, I guess Fon is here as well." Lal Mirch interrupted. "Seems like you two are going out together because you two stayed in Namimori for almost two months."

"I just think there is some project these two are hiding from us rather than the fact we are using the temporary bracelet to be back at our normal selves." Mammon added.

"I'm glad to see you Verde!" Yuni peeks out among the tall companions.

Verde just blinked at the chaos of his companions. He eventually said. "Well, I hope you will have a good weekend here. Not that I care or anything."

"No problem!" The girl cheered. "We're at the other side of the building on the same floor as your rooms were." She added as the others walked away, looking suspicious at the scientist.

He chose to ignore it as he went back to his room and saw Mukuro folding some sheets he knew that was in his bag.

"How's the early seminar?" The blue haired teen asked.

"Interesting, at least. You're bored?" Verde replies.

"Something like that. I don't have anything to do." He placed the sheet on the table.

"You probably skipped breakfast. It's been hours since we left."

"I never noticed the time."

"Fine. I'll buy some brunch for the four of us." The scientist offers. "And I should've bought you some new clothes rather than you being remained in your uniform."

The two walked outside and they noticed Fon wearing a blood red yukata. Mukuro was confused for a second.

"That looks great on you." Verde commented on the Chinese man.

"Thanks. It ﬁts well, you see." Fon smiled cheerfully. "I just have to wear this because something happened."

Soft sound of footsteps was heard and they looked at Fon's side. Hibari appears wearing a yukata with a coat over him and some traditional slippers on his feet.

Mukuro glanced over the other teen. The slippers ﬁt well on his pale feet. He can see the dull purple coat and the bright purple obi. And he looked up and see the black, no, dark grey yukata. It brought the color of the eyes. It felt like this appearance took his breath away.

"Hello?" Verde taps on his shoulder. "Anything okay there? Or are you amazed on what you are seeing?"

"I'm ﬁne." The blue haired teen spoke.

"What are you thinking? He just changed his clothes because his uniform got wet a while ago."

"He looks...normal."

"Normal?"

"Nothing much has changed except for his attire."

"You're staring at me as if I have something else on me." Hibari added. "Never mind that. Let's go."

o-o

The rest of the afternoon was a performance in one of the hotel theaters. They were all sitting on the chairs and watched a long performance that would last until nighttime.

Everywhere they look, they would see people in yukatas or suits or anything. Mukuro was remembered about the dreams he has seen for the past two months.

_'What is it like to pull on that piece of clothing?'_

He wonders on as he eyed the purple obi.

After sunset, they were served dinner while the performance continued. It was ﬁne to serve the guests some meal.

"Why are you looking at me?" Hibari asked him again. He feels odd when he feels someone staring at him.

"I guess I made you uncomfortable then." Mukuro said. "I'll stop staring then."

"I'll probably leave in the middle of this boring thing." The black haired teen crossed his arms. "Is this part of their seminar?"

"I think so."

"What would you do?"

"Continue the game." Mukuro whispered. "I found cameras hidden in our things."

"What?"

"And one of them were sandy. They went out somewhere last night, I believe."

"Come to think about it," Hibari added. "How did we sleep last night?"

"I don't have any memories before we sleep. Maybe we got so tired. Isn't that unusual?"

"You go and look in your room. I'll walk by the beach to see if there is really something going on."

"That would be nice."

o-o

It was around thirty minutes passed when Hibari left. Mukuro sighed a bit as he feels his mind slipping away when he sees the other teen with the yukata. He doesn't think straight for a while.

"Are you okay?" The two adults noticed him.

"I'm just not feeling well." Mukuro said.

"I think you need some rest." Fon offered. "Do you want one of us to escort you back?"

"No need. I'll be ﬁne." He excused himself to leave the area.

"There is really something wrong with those two." Verde sighed after Mukuro is out of earshot.

"Really." Fon agreed.

o-o

Mukuro was wary at ﬁrst when he was on the way to the hotel room. He looked behind to see if someone followed him. But there were none. So he sneaked in the room and closed it silently, locking the door as well.

It was the same room he was in last night. It was supposed to be like separate rooms with the other two. But somehow he was confused. His bag was still there, along with Verde's. He started to look around more. It looked like it was cleaned.

He started searching the bags again. It seems normal. He didn't know how much time has passed since he got there and looked around the room.

Except for the bathroom.

Mukuro didn't went in the room's bathroom at all. Maybe once the night before but he never searched in it. He opened the bathroom door and flicked the lights on.

"Seems normal." He reacted.

But when he stepped in the bathroom, he can feel sand. He noticed it by the sound of his shoes rubbing on grains of sand scattered on the tiled floor.

"What's going on? They went to the beach last night?"

Mukuro closed the door to check for more. He noticed the soap was being used as well. And a hanger was conveniently placed on the shower rack.

"Did they took a dive on the beach? At night?"

But then again, he wasn't aware of the time he was there.

_Don't worry, he will be on the other room. It was locked and has a 'Do not Disturb' sign on it._

_How can you be so sure he's on the other room?_

_I am sure he would be sneaking into your relative's stuff. You saw how he looked at him. Like a school girl crush._

_He was so stunned. Not to mention you were too when you saw me wearing this last night._

_You look amazing when you wear that._

_Can't believe we managed to get this dry after what happened at the shore._

Mukuro was silent. He can hear the voices echoing in the bathroom. He thought it was a good coincidence to get some evidence.

_I think I get it why he was staring at your relative like that._

_Why's that?_

_He might be envious because I have you and you looked like your relative so he is just like that._

_Wait! Verde, stop~_

_Come on, no one's going to hear us. I have locked the door. No one will know our secret._

_How nice~_

Mukuro was a bit offended by that reason and about to reveal himself by going out of the bathroom and get the two adults caught in the act.

But the moment he slightly opened the door, his was traumatized by the sight of two men giggling without any sheets covering them. He closed the door soundlessly and crouched in the bathroom tub while covering his ears with loofahs.

 _'I have to get out of here before I'll lose my sanity.'_ He thought before seeing the high window on the top of the toilet.


	9. Chapter 9

So quiet and peaceful. Hibari was walking along the seashore for hours. Carrying his slippers on his hand and feeling the cold water upon his feet, he looked around to see something.

But he saw nothing.

He was trying to clear his mind about something he thinks he missed or overlooked. _'There is something off with this trip.'_ He thought as the sound of the waves tried to soothe him.

But then, there is still some other else he was wondering.

A few paces away from the shore, there's a small blanket spread out. And there sits the man in a red cloak, staring at him again.

"You," Hibari called him out. "Why are you keep staring at me?"

Blank eyes stared back at him. "Staring? I'm just merely observing. You seemed to be standing out from all the people I saw staying at the hotel."

"Standing out?" He approached the cloaked man and noticed his hood was down and can see his long brown hair tied into a low bun and dark brown eyes staring at him blankly.

"There's no need of death threats. I'm just a simple fortune teller. My home is just nearby. And I am just sitting here sometimes to give some insights." The man added, moving a little space for the teen to sit.

"Then, why are you staring at me?" Hibari asked again, sitting down. "Is it because of what I was wearing?"

"No. I have no care about people's clothes. I think you are overthinking things a bit. Just relax and let me read your palms." The fortune teller reached out a hand, causing the black haired teen to look at him warily. "No, I am not doing this for money. I'll read your palm and I'll try to understand."

Hibari opened his right palm and let the fortune teller read. Fingers traced every lines, mounts and plains on his hand, some soft humming and small glances on his face. Then he opened his left palm for the fortune teller to read more.

"Very interesting indeed. You are such a strong individual at such a young age. Very conﬁdent and a bit instinctive." The fortune teller spoke. "Many things are going in your way. Very good and challenging things. But some of your emotions were hidden or tied up into hiding."

"Hiding?"

"You are recently confused on some game that messed with your mind. It makes you wonder if you are still playing or not."

"It was a game." The teen reacted.

"Huh? I haven't told you about it and your pulse quickened." The man responded, slightly squeezing the vein on the wrist. "You should clear it up before you expected nothing. Before you would continue thinking about it and make it a misunderstanding. Clear up your main goal of agreeing to the game so you won't feel guilty."

"Guilty? Of having such unusual feelings to someone I used to hate? I never thought about it but...I don't know if this is normal. I could say something, but I don't want to expect for such fantasy. I even want to think he was there that afternoon. Is that what you mean?"

"Who knows? I am just a simple fortune teller. Not a mind reader. I just guessed your fortune. It's not necessary that you would follow it." The cloaked man looked at the seashore. "This evening is so wonderful. It's nice for a couple to walk by the shore holding hands and fall in love."

_A couple to walk by the shore..._

Hibari paused. There is something he have missed since the beginning. The hotel, the seashore, the yukata, everything.

"No... don't tell me..." He muttered and ﬁnally realized what is going on. He stands up abruptly, puts on his slippers, and turned to the fortune teller. "I'll go."

"Okay. Have a wonderful evening." The fortune teller never looked back as Hibari walked fast to the hotel room and heads back to his room. "What a ﬁne young man." He added before sighing. "He doesn't know how to express fondness to other people."

o-o

When Hibari went back to the room, he opened and entered the door with the 'Do not Disturb' sign and locked it behind him. He noticed no one was there.

"Maybe I assumed too much?" He mutters as he tugs the yukata coat off. But he heard something tapped on the balcony door.

He looked at the side and see a slightly shivering form tapping on the glass door.

_Kyoya! Let me in!_

Mukuro was mouthing the words. And Hibari understood to go to the balcony doors and let the blue haired teen in.

"Why are you at the balcony?" Hibari asked as Mukuro sits at the edge of the bed.

"I have no choice. I have to leave my room." Mukuro replies, rubbing his hands to warm himself up.

"What did you do?"

"Snuck out of the bathroom I was stuck in."

"What are you doing in the bathroom?" The black haired teen took off the yukata coat, hung it on a chair and sits down beside the other teen.

"I wasn't supposed to be there. I was looking for the cameras or something when I got in the bathroom and the floors are sandy."

"About that-"

"You know something else? While I was hiding, I found out something very unpleasant."

"What do you mean?"

Mukuro took a breath and spoke. "Your relative and the scientist are _humping_."

Hibari looked away and about to gag. He covered his mouth with his hand and flinched to held it in.

"You're okay?"

"I'm ﬁne." The black haired teen replies, trying to calm himself down. "I mean; I should not be surprised. The hotel, seashore, the sand, it all ﬁts in that book I read two months ago. I can't believe I missed it."

"I think that's enough evidence we took."

"Hm?"

"You know what it means. I think we should end this game." The blue haired teen sighed. "If we continue this, our minds would be more traumatized."

"Then we have to tell them we knew."

"Then, that was it. The game is over. No more."

"I think so. I mean, what would happen after tonight? Stop writing? No more meetings. We don't have to see each other and act... what are you doing?" Hibari reacted upon feeling ﬁngers running through his bangs.

Mukuro reached out and brushed those black strands aside and tucked on Hibari's ear. "I don't know what came into me when I forgot how easy to say how amazing you are wearing that."

"That's what's in your mind? I look amazing in a yukata? Can't you see I look like-"

"I don't care if they say you look like someone else." He gazed upon those grey eyes. "Professor said I may have a liking to you because I was jealous of what he has. But no. _You are different that your relative._ Ever since I saw you in that dark room, I am so interested on you that I can't place in what way."

_Something deep inside._

"Mukuro..." Hibari managed to say something.

"No, hear me out. The last two months, I noticed you. How can anyone not like you? Sure you scare others away but you let me be close to you. The way you talk, the way your mind works, I wanted to know more. Even the tiny things you do. I want to be honest. The way you fall asleep in that classroom alone that day... I can't resist to let your hair through my ﬁngers and kiss your forehead."

"That was you?"

"Yes, and the way you looked away while hiding your embarrassed face. The way your hair smells, and your eyes sparkled..."

It was like time has stopped when Mukuro leaned in and pressed his lips against Hibari's. It was quiet and still. He happened to pulled back when he feels lips pressing back at him.

He grasped the rested hands near him in defense.

"What?" The black haired teen reacted upon feeling hands holding down how own.

"I… thought you are going to be mad, and you are going to attack me after I kissed you. I assumed you don't-"

"I don't mind." He shook his head. "I thought I don't want it but...it doesn't bother me at all. Am I going insane?"

Mukuro's hands were not holding Hibari's hands anymore. They reached up to cupped the soft cheeks. "I think we are losing our minds."

"So it wasn't just me then."

They kissed again, this time deeper and passionate. They played with their tongues as their hands reached to touch and caress each other. Fingers tracing the fabrics of their clothing and they can feel little sensations.

They feel heat rising up as they held each other close. They closed their eyes for a while. Then Mukuro opened his eyes as he pushed Hibari down on the soft white bed and straddled over him.

"This feels so familiar." He muttered.

"What familiar?" Hibari asked.

Mukuro looked down and see the yukata a bit loose from caressing the body. The arms were above and right beside the head, not far from the soft black hair. He looked and see cheeks a bit flushed and the soft sparkle of the eyes. "You have no idea. I have been seeing you in my dreams almost every night. Like this. In a yukata, right beneath me. I don't know why but it happened ever since I ﬁrst saw you in a yukata and I fell on top of you."

Hibari looked away for a brief second. "Hm..."

"Is something wrong with what I said?"

"Between your legs...I can..."

"You can feel it."

It was sudden that they were close like this. Mukuro was about to move away from slight embarrassment when Hibari chuckled. "I think I get what kind of a dream you have been dreaming about me. I am curious on how it goes."

They looked at each other's eyes and there is some connection and they can understand what it meant by that. Mukuro shook his head and whispered. "You want to know?" He received a soft nod. "Well, my skylark...I'll show you." His hand reached down to the waist and grasped the obi. "We can start with..." He smirked as he tugged the soft cloth and the knot came undone.

o-o

It was two in the morning when Verde and Fon came out of the hotel room.

"Well, that was fun." Verde commented.

"It was. I mean, taking this as an opportunity for us to bond was very pleasant." Fon nodded with a smile.

"You forgot to tie your yukata."

"Oh! Let me get it from your room. You'll check if the boys are asleep." The Chinese man advised as he went back to the room they were in.

Verde took out the key and approached the other room

_I'm almost there._

_I can feel it._

_Your body is trembling. I can't believe you can handle it. After how many times...how impressive._

_Same to you._

The scientist paused. _'They're still awake? Are they playing?'_ He slipped the key and unlocked the door. And when he opened it, he was met with the sight of crumpled sheets, discarded clothing, and moving of the bed.

_Oh..._

Instead of taking this calmly, Verde yelled out in surprise. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

"What's going on?" Fon heard the scream and looked into the scene. "WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF MY-" He almost collapsed by the sight.

A soft gasp, it was the peak of the pleasure. The two bodies slumped on top of each other, writhing. They are catching their breaths. One of the heads looked at the door and saw the two adults staring at them with complete shock on their faces. "Mukuro..." He gasped softly. "They are looking at us..."

The other lifted up and smirked weakly. "Oh? Looks like we are caught."

"What the- Wait, this is- Huh? You two better ﬁx yourselves right now. I'm going to need something to drink." Verde reacted as we went his way out of the room.

"Umm...I'm going to close the door. We'll be back." Fon slowly stands up and closed the door as he left traumatized.

o-o

It seems like a peaceful nap. But it felt like he lost consciousness. When Hibari opened his eyes again, the sky is still dark and he can feel some cloth patting his exposed skin dry. He looked at his side and noticed Mukuro fully clothed once again.

"Did I wake you?" He was asked.

"No. It's ﬁne. I should be awake anyways." Hibari sits up and covered his body with the yukata that he is still wearing. He picked up the fallen purple obi and tied it around his waist. He moved his body a bit so he ends up sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Hm?"

"When I... went in, does it hurt for you?" Mukuro sits down beside him, cloth forgotten and placed at the side.

"A bit. But I still feel tired."

"Sorry?" Heterochromatic eyes looked at the few hickeys visible on pale skin on the neck. "That looks so much. I should've held back."

"No need." He shook. "I enjoyed what we did."

"You enjoyed it?"

"Maybe it's because I feel a bit satisﬁed but... _it's the best experience I ever had_. Even it's our _ﬁrst_." He smiled sweetly and leaned toward the other.

"How cute you are like this?" They started kissing again when the door opened.

"Ah! No, no. You are not doing that again." Verde scolded and the two teens pulled away, annoyed and pouting.

"We are not doing anything." The two teens reacted.

"That's the opposite when I caught you two coupling. And not to mention, I was looking for that bottle you used for months." The scientist sits down on the chair, staring at the bottle that was used.

"Can we just say we were in the moment for that to happen?" Mukuro reacted. "We are both able to think what is right or wrong."

"The point is you both are still kids."

"To be fair, they are not that young anymore." Fon added. "But you both are not old enough to be doing that. Just going out is ﬁne."

"You both have no say on what we are supposed to do." Hibari reacted, leaning on Mukuro's shoulder. "And, are you assuming we are going out?"

"Please don't change the subject."

"Right, they thought we were dating." Mukuro added.

"Wait, you both are not?!" Verde reacted. "That's not even going to work!"

"Oh come on, we are not the only ones keeping secrets."

"What are you implying?"

"The fact you remained in your adult forms, you both going on different places together, and the bottle. You both are dating in secret."

"How can you tell?"

"Can't you get it? We have been following you." Hibari sighed.

"What?" The two adults reacted.

"You have been following us?" Fon asked. "Since when?"

"Two months, maybe? We meet every time you both are going out."

"Two months?! And we thought you two are dating because of the note we saw."

"We aren't dating; in case you don't get it." Mukuro said. "What happened between me and Kyoya-"

"You can even say his ﬁrst name." Verde added while Hibari looked at Mukuro with a small frown.

"Who cares? We are all exposing things." The blue haired teen reacted. "We just feel something about each other that time and what I am feeling is not like some school girl crush like you said."

"When did I said that?"

"On the next room, on the bed, right before you done him." He points at the Chinese man.

There was an awkward silence between the four of them. They have been playing with themselves with confusion.

o-o

It was a new day.

The light came in the balcony door, illuminating the entire room. It was quiet and no disturbances. The only two occupants of the room were lying on the bed, taking a rest.

It was a crazy night. They needed rest. They were cuddled close to each other.

A pair of grey eyes opened. Hibari looked around and noticed it was already morning. He was about to sit up when he feels arms tightening around him. "It's morning."

"It's okay. Just sleep some more. We can go home later." Mukuro mumbles, hand brushing the black hair and embracing the other teen closer.

"Then what happens next? After we go home?"

"Hmm..." No answer.

Hibari sighed, hugging back the one who was hugging him. He closed his eyes and takes a rest.

_The game was over. So now what?_

He wanted answers. But he is tired to think. Rest is ﬁne for him right now.

Today's a new day.

o-o

"Over here!" A little hand waves to signal Fon and Verde to the table where the other Arcobaleno were.

As soon as the two sat down, the others looked at them. "You looked restless." Yuni reacted. "Something going on?"

"Well, everything." Verde reacted, rubbing his temples. "Last night is insane."

"Did Mukuro and Hibari did something?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah, wait, how did you know?" The scientist widened his eyes.

"I talked to this random fortune teller in a red cloak. He said you two were with them. Nice man. Loves bread and candies."

"Hey, I never thought they would be here, kora." Colonnello added.

"You were there."

"Forget about it, what happened? Did they ﬁght, kora?" The blond asked.

"I bet there is something else other than a ﬁght." Mammon chimed in. "Based on their looks, I think they saw something they should not see."

"That's impossible... wait, did they?" Skull realized.

"Apparently." Fon sighed. "We caught them in the act."

"Got some good stuff?" The stuntman asked, making Lal slap him on the face.

"Stop being stupid. The right question is: are they going out?" The woman asked.

"Apparently, they were not." Verde said out.

"What?"

"The thing they did was just a surge of hormones and not their main goal. They have been following us for the last two months."

"Oh, is there a reason?" Yuni reacted. "About their main goal?"

"Well, they knew it already but we are going to tell you."

"And, we don't like any judgmental comments or anything." Fon added.

"The point is, _Fon and I were dating in secret_."

"For the past months, we kept it from everyone. But they found out two months ago and started to stalk during our dates. So, there."

As they explained, the others are just quiet except for Skull munching on a pair of breadsticks. And when they are done, they looked at them curiously.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Fon asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." Yuni shook her head.

"Oh, ﬁnally! You have said that." Reborn clapped his hands. "Can't believe it took too long. We almost have to interrogate you two seriously."

"What?" Verde was shocked. "You knew?"

"Yeah, we pretended not to." Mammon added. "Kinda fun betting when would you confess. Which by the way, you are going to pay me and Reborn for this." The hooded illusionist pointed at Colonnello and Skull.

"And you are betting on us?"

"I am not included in this. So is Yuni." Lal crossed her arms. "So you two are dating and those boys were not?"

"Something like that." Fon said. "We assumed they were when they were meeting in secret and the little things they do. They call each other by ﬁrst names at least."

"Nah, don't say that like you are wrong though." Reborn shook his head.

"Is there something else?" Yuni reacted.

"Oh, is it worth knowing?" Mammon added.

"Fon, you are saying nothing serious is going on between them. But look at this." Reborn pulled out a cellphone, opened a photo, and showed it to everyone.

It was a picture of Mukuro and Hibari sleeping on the sofa.

"Wait, where did you get that?" The others asked.

"One of my students almost got hospitalized because of it. And accidentally sent that photo to another one of my students. Imagine them confused as well."

"It's just a picture. What do you interpret with that?" Colonnello asked.

"Nothing much." Reborn smirked. "With everything happened to them in a span of two months,

bonding in a way we never knew, including what they did last night, something might happen."

o-o

Three days later, everything seemed back to normal. After Fon and Verde confessed, it all seems normal. Nothing like a disaster happened. Everyone seemed to accept it and moved on with their lives.

It was no big deal. They kept it so no one will judge them. But turns out, there is no big deal at all.

No one talked about the rumors about the head of the Disciplinary Committee going out to meet some mysterious student from Kokuyo. No one wondered about the times they saw a flash of green or a tuft of blue hair or uneven color of eyes. When they were asked, the answer was 'I don't know.' Anyone would say the same thing.

A young brunet who was called a loser. "Eh? I don't know."

A silver haired smart delinquent. "Huh? I don't know."

A baseball player so popular with his peers. "Ahaha, I don't know."

A shy girl with an eyepatch. "Hmm... I... don't know..."

A quiet red haired transfer student. "Ah, I don't know."

A handsome blond man who was once an English teacher. "Oh, I don't know. Sorry."

No one dared to ﬁnd out. Not even with the small note that was found on the desk in the Reception Room.

_'Meet me. Let's have a little chat.'_

o-o

At a far area of the town, a grassy area ﬁlled with trees, sounds of panting breaths and clashing of metals echoed. It lasted for hours until there is a soft thud.

"I win." Hibari smirked as he successfully pinned Mukuro to the ground, tonfa pressed against the other's neck.

"The rule clearly states the ﬁrst to pin the other to the ground in ten seconds wins. I never thought you would follow since you wanted to defeat me so bad." Mukuro raised his hands in defense; trident far away from his reach.

"I just wanted to release my stress for the past three days. That's all. And I am looking forward on sparring with you again." He pulls away and lies beside the other teen.

"Before we have our game, you are always trying to look for me because you don't want to see me alive. Now, I invited you once, you are looking forward on seeing me again? How cute."

"Don't think so highly about yourself, Mukuro. I'm sparing you for my entertainment."

Mukuro can see Hibari's neck loosely tied with bandages. It was there to cover the marks he placed on that wonderful evening. They stood out when he pulled the bandages off.

"It's still there." He remarked.

"I know. I pulled it off to see it on the mirror every day. Not that I hate it. It reminds me of what we did last time. I can't forget it."

"You liked it?"

"I did."

"I admit, they looked pretty on you."

"Is that so?" Hands touched on the neck. "Never thought they would look pretty on me."

"They are. Now what did you say about the bandages?"

"Nothing. No one dared to ask."

"Kufufu~" He shook his head. "Not surprised."

The two looked up to those leaves that partly covered the sky. It was peaceful and serene. The game was over so they are able to relax. A soft breeze passed by and Hibari closed his eyes as if trying to feel the breeze or trying to fall asleep. Mukuro didn't care. He kept staring at the other teen and brushed the hair gently.

"Hey, Kyoya?"

"Hmm?"

He wanted to give an important invitation. It's not like those times they meet to stalk on dates. This is different.

_Because it's not a game anymore._

"Let's go on a real date. Are you interested?"

Hibari opened his eyes, stared at Mukuro while reaching a hand to grasp the one that is holding his hair and smiled.

_"Okay. I'm in."_

o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a hidden scene I wrote after this chapter. Look out for it~


End file.
